


pociones desesperadas

by tinyhyung (suchen)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchen/pseuds/tinyhyung
Summary: Después de años de intentar seducir por todos los medios normales a Kim Jongin sin fruto alguno, Baekhyun decide que ha llegado el momento de aceptar que situaciones desesperadas como la suya sólo pueden solucionarse con pociones desesperadas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



—¿Qué te pasa, Baekhyun? —dijo la voz estridente de Jongdae en su oído, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento—. Estás haciendo levitar mis plumas.

Baekhyun sacudió un poco la cabeza y las plumas de su amigo cayeron sobre la mesa con un leve sonido, suficiente para que la bibliotecaria le dirigiera una mirada asesina. Ese oído era sobrenatural, incluso para un colegio de magia y hechicería como Hogwarts.

—No es nada —dijo, estirándose hasta que la silla se inclinó un poco hacia atrás—. Tengo que terminar este pergamino para mañana o me sentenciarán definitivamente con una T en el ÉXTASIS de Historia de la Magia.

—Pues quedarse con la vista fija en la estantería no va a hacer que el pergamino esté menos en blanco —se burló Jongdae, y Baekhyun puso las manos instintivamente sobre el papel, ciertamente blanco—. ¿O has inventado algún conjuro para sacar un resumen de la Gran Batalla de Hogwarts de todos esos libros y volcarla al papel? Porque entonces me interesa.

—¿Me crees capaz de eso? —dijo Baekhyun, girándose para mirar a Jongdae—. ¿A mí, un prefecto?

—Desde luego que no, no eres tan listo —replicó Jongdae, encogiéndose de hombros—. Venga, termina, que quiero ir a cenar.

Baekhyun le dio un suave empujón con el hombro e intentó centrarse en el pergamino interminable que les habían pedido para Historia de la Magia, pero acabó volviendo a darle golpecitos distraídamente con la punta de la pluma, dejando una gota negra cada vez más grande, mientras miraba a través del flequillo a la mesa que había enfrente.

El chico estaba tan centrado en sus deberes que no levantaba la vista de la mesa, a diferencia de Baekhyun. Tenía la punta de la lengua entre los labios, mordiéndosela por la concentración. Baekhyun llevaba siete años en aquel colegio y se había pasado la mitad de ese tiempo suspirando por el chico de Gryffindor e, inexplicablemente, acumulando méritos suficientes para que lo nombraran prefecto de Slytherin. Suponía que era por su astucia y su ambición arrolladora. Fue cuando empezó Adivinación en tercero que Baekhyun empezó a ver los signos de lo que el destino le deparaba, pero sólo cuando logró abrir su tercer ojo por completo (Jongdae siempre estallaba en carcajadas cuando Baekhyun empleaba esta expresión, porque era un palurdo sin respeto alguno por los hados) al avanzar en la asignatura comprendió lo que significaban. Los posos del té lo advertían. La bola de cristal y las estrellas lo vaticinaban. Él y Kim Jongin estaban hechos para estar juntos, Baekhyun nunca había estado tan seguro de nada.

Kim Jongin tenía un cabello pálido que contrastaba con el tono dorado de su piel, que parecía resplandecer con un brillo casi sobrenatural. Lo habían nombrado capitán del equipo de quidditch a principio de su sexto curso y a pesar de que acaparaba las miradas de todo el Gran Salón por donde pasaba, a él no parecía importarle demasiado. Si no fuera porque sabía que era biológicamente imposible, ya que sólo existían hembras en esa especie, Baekhyun estaría convencido de que los rumores de que Jongin era un cuarto _veela_ eran ciertos. 

Sólo había cruzado miradas con él, apenas un par de palabras. Normalmente era capaz de entablar conversación con cualquier persona debido a su evidente encanto natural, pero cada vez que intentaba hablar con Jongin, Baekhyun parecía perder todo su control psicomotor y en respuesta, el chico simplemente _huía_.

¿Por qué, si todas las señales apuntaban a que su destino era amarse? ¿Por qué no conseguía que Jongin le prestara _dos segundos_ de su atención? Baekhyun estaba seguro de que serían suficientes para cautivarlo.

—Vas a volverlo a asustar —le susurró Jongdae al oído, y Baekhyun pegó un bote en la silla—. Y mirar fijamente a Kim Jongin tampoco es una actividad que vaya a llenar tu pergamino.

—Yo no lo he asustado —protestó Baekhyun. Al menos, no conscientemente. Pero a veces las personas muy carismáticas tenían ese efecto en los demás.

—Bueno, preguntarle cómo pule tan bien su palo de escoba no es la mejor frase para ligar que he oído —dijo, mirando de reojo a Jongin, que parecía más encogido sobre la mesa—. Y si eso no fue suficiente, seguro que tu numerito del heredero de Slytherin en quinto sí lo fue.

—¡Venga ya, casi nadie recuerda eso! —dijo Baekhyun, mortificado.

— _Toda la escuela_ recuerda eso, Baekhyun. Te pasaste seis semanas limpiando orinales. ¡Tuviste suerte de que no te expulsaran!

—De acuerdo, aquello fue un error. Prefiero dejar los traumas en el pasado —admitió Baekhyun, levantando las manos para evitar que la conversación siguiera por aquellos derroteros—. ¡Pero lo del palo de escoba fue una pregunta inocente! No sé qué clase de mente tendrás, pero me gusta tener el palo de mi escoba bien pulido y sólo quería saber...

—¡Ssshh! —chistó la bibliotecaria, porque Baekhyun había ido aumentando de volumen en su indignación. Incluso Kim Jongin había levantado la vista.

Cuando Baekhyun le devolvió la mirada, como si los ojos negros de Jongin fueran un imán para los suyos, éste se apresuró a bajar los ojos y volver a escribir rápidamente.

—Creo que tendrás que resignarte, Baekhyun —murmuró Jongdae—. Jongin está fuera de tu alcance.

Con el ceño fruncido, Baekhyun suspiró y empezó a escribir.

**

La primera clase de Pociones de séptimo no despertaba buenas vibraciones en Baekhyun, y como si el destino quisiera confirmar su miedo premonitorio, el día comenzó con un tropiezo. Cuando Baekhyun llegó a la puerta del aula, se encontró allí con nada más y nada menos que Kim Jongin, que debía de dirigirse a otra clase y había parado por el camino para que Kyungsoo, que iba con él, saludara a Joonmyun, que era el novio de Jongdae. A Baekhyun le parecían suficientes amigos de amigos en común para que Jongin y él pudieran considerarse, al menos, conocidos.

—¡Hola, Jongin! —dijo Baekhyun, antes de pensarlo siquiera. Intentar llamar la atención de Jongin ya se había convertido en un acto reflejo para él.

El resultado, sin embargo, fue el mismo de siempre. Jongin lo miró un instante, y a Baekhyun le pareció que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban ligeramente. En ese momento, Kyungsoo se despidió de Joonmyun y se giró, arqueando las cejas levemente al ver a Baekhyun ante ellos antes de mirar a Jongin. Jongin se dio la vuelta y murmuró:

—Vamos a llegar tarde a Transformaciones.

Echó a andar y no volvió la vista, pero no se alejaron lo suficiente para que Baekhyun no escuchara a Kyungsoo decir, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo adyacente:

—¿Ahora hablas con el heredero de Slytherin?

—Te dije que todo el mundo lo recordaba —dijo Jongdae tras él, con una idea del consuelo claramente equivocada, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Nunca conseguiré que se fije en mí —suspiró Baekhyun, derrotado.

Jongdae tiró de su hombro para meterlo en la clase, porque el profesor Slughorn estaba a punto de llegar, y lo sentó en su silla mientras seguía susurrándole frases que él creía tranquilizadoras.

—...y quizá si conseguimos hacerte un buen hechizo embellecedor tengas alguna oportunidad. Siempre puedes conseguir que ocurra un milagro. ¡Tienes todo el año!

—Si tenemos que guiarnos por mis logros en años anteriores, sí que voy a necesitar un milagro —gruñó Baekhyun en voz baja, dejando el libro de Pociones sobre el pupitre. Slughorn acababa de entrar en el aula— . Y gracias por el recordatorio de que, por si fuera poco, este es mi último año y probablemente no vuelva a verlo jamás. Moriré solo.

—Devorado por los gusarajos —replicó Jongdae, con una sonrisa burlona—. Venga, no es para tanto. 

Baekhyun se encogió de hombros, porque era inútil intentar hacer ver a Jongdae la importancia de la situación: quizá alguien como él podía rendirse y asumir la muerte por gusarajo, pero alguien como Baekhyun no. Trató de olvidar el tema mientras el profesor Slughorn les explicaba el complicado método de preparación de una poción de color nacarado cuyo nombre Baekhyun no había llegado a escuchar.

—El humo debe flotar en unas inconfundibles espirales, como ahora, y si está bien preparada, tendrá una fragancia distinta para cada persona, según lo que nos atraiga. Se dice que siempre huele a la persona amada —Baekhyun se irguió sobre el pupitre, escuchando con atención por primera vez en toda la clase— . Pero es de vital importancia tener en cuenta que esta poción no es milagrosa: el amor no se puede crear o imitar con ninguna forma de magia. Sólo provoca en quien la bebe un intenso encaprichamiento por quien se la administró, y...

—¿Cuál es esa poción? —murmuró Baekhyun, y Jongdae resopló.

—Voy a escribirle una carta formal a McGonagall porque, de verdad, necesito comprender qué tren de lógica siguió para concluir que te mereces remotamente ser prefecto —dijo, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. Es Amortentia. Ya la vimos por encima el año pasado.

—El filtro de amor más poderoso del mundo... —dijo Baekhyun, casi para sí mismo—. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?

—Quizá porque tienes duendecillos de Cornualles en vez de cerebro, y no prestas atención en clase, además de... —empezó a enumerar Jongdae, levantando un dedo tras otro, pero Baekhyun lo agarró y lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. Oh, no. No me gusta esa mirada. Es la que pusiste cuando te empeñaste en descubrir si eras el heredero de Slytherin.

—A lo mejor no me hace falta un milagro, Jongdae —dijo Baekhyun, y se giró para mirar el caldero humeante que había ante Slughorn—. A lo mejor sólo necesito un empujoncito.

Los ojos de Jongdae siguieron la trayectoria de los de Baekhyun, y la expresión de horrible comprensión que puso hizo sonreír aún más a Baekhyun.

—No. _No_ —espetó, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza para remarcar todavía más lo inconcebible que era el plan de Baekhyun—. Es la _peor_ idea que has tenido nunca, y créeme, he visto muchas de tus malas ideas.

—No, ¡es _brillante_! —exclamó, y alguien chistó para hacerlos callar en la fila de delante. Baekhyun bajó el tono de voz para continuar con una sonrisa decidida. Jongdae estaba casi verde—: Estamos en una situación desesperada, Jongdae. La única opción que nos queda es recurrir a pociones desesperadas.

**

Los estantes de la sección de Pociones avanzadas de la biblioteca estaban demasiado polvorientos para lo que Baekhyun sabía que se traían entre manos el resto de estudiantes. No era raro intentar elaborar pociones clandestinas y no del todo legales para rendir más en época de exámenes, librarse de alguna clase o para gastar bromas a otros estudiantes. No entendía cómo Filch había entrenado a su gata para ser capaz de interceptar paquetes de Sortilegios Weasley que contuvieran pociones de ese tipo sin error alguno, pero no de detectar las pociones que se preparaban en el propio castillo. Baekhyun suponía que el mejor engaño es el que ocurre debajo de sus propias narices, y Filch tampoco había sido nunca la persona con más talento de la escuela.

Sin embargo, no era en libros de pociones convencionales donde Baekhyun planeaba encontrar lo que buscaba. Si quería lograr su objetivo, sólo podía confiar en algo que él mismo hubiera confeccionado.

—Explícame por qué estamos aquí —dijo Jongdae, mirando a sus espaldas como si fuera ilegal estar donde estaban.

—No es ilegal para un prefecto entrar a la Sección Prohibida —dijo Baekhyun dirigiéndole una sonrisa encantadora a la señorita Pince, que lo observaba a lo lejos, desde su mesa, con algo de desconfianza.

—Debería haber claras excepciones, es obvio. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta. ¿ _Por qué_ estamos aquí?

Baekhyun se adelantó un par de estanterías, ojeando los títulos de los gruesos lomos que veía apilados, de forma desorganizada, con quién sabe cuántas almas encerradas entre aquellas páginas, si las leyendas eran ciertas. Tardó apenas un par de minutos en dar con el volumen en cuestión.

— _Moste Potente Potions_ —musitó Jongdae—. Se te ha acabado de ir la cabeza del todo.

—Mi cabeza está perfectamente ubicada —replicó Baekhyun, apoyando el grueso libro sobre el estante y pasando páginas rápidamente—. Corre, pásame el trozo de pergamino y la pluma. La señorita Pince parece a punto de saltarte encima.

Jongdae se giró rápidamente, y cuando se cercioró de que Baekhyun sólo le estaba tomando el pelo, le lanzó la pluma y el pergamino a la cabeza. Baekhyun comenzó a anotar rápidamente ingredientes en el pergamino y Jongdae se asomó por encima de su hombro.

—Por supuesto —dijo, exasperado—. No podía ser una poción un poco más inofensiva como la Pócima del Primer Beso o el Brebaje de Cupido. Siendo tú, tenía que ser el puñetero filtro de amor más poderoso del mundo.

—Todas están igualmente prohibidas en Hogwarts —respondió Baekhyun distraídamente, y se guardó el trozo de pergamino en el bolsillo tras terminar sus garabatos apresurados.

—Lo cual nos devuelve a mi primera queja sobre esta situación —dijo Jongdae—. Hazme el favor de escuchar. Te vas a meter en un lío, y sabes que siempre estoy listo para otra de tus aventuras pero creo que con esta vas a meter la pata. Y encima tenemos los ÉXTASIS este año.

—Esta poción es nivel ÉXTASIS, así que se podría decir que estoy preparándome a fondo para los exámenes —respondió Baekhyun, sardónico, y salió de la Sección Prohibida dirigiéndole una mirada aduladora a la señorita Pince.

—Para lo que te estás preparando a fondo es para la expulsión.

—No tienes que ayudarme si no quieres, Jongdae. El otro día en Adivinación hicimos una tirada para saber cómo nos iría este curso y las cartas me dijeron que mi convicción me haría superar todos los obstáculos este año, ¿sabes?

—¿Ah, sí? Pues yo en Aritmancia me enteré de que mi destino es que a mi mejor amigo lo dejen colgado de los pulgares todo el curso en las mazmorras por ser un cerebro de chizpurfle.

—Tranquilo, encontraré formas de cubrirme las espaldas —rebatió Baekhyun, entre risas. ¿Cerebro de _chizpurfle_?

—Eso es lo que me preocupa... —dijo Jongdae, pero la forma en que encogió los hombros dejaba clara su rendición—. En fin, cuando te pones así es imposible hacerte entrar en razón. Yo estaré ahí para ti cuando te des cuenta de que te vas a arrepentir de esto, pero sea como sea, no cuentes conmigo para ayudarte a limpiar los orinales de la enfermería.

**

Lo primero a tener en cuenta cuando se quería preparar una poción clandestina en Hogwarts era encontrar un lugar seguro en el que hacerlo, poco transitado y al que ojos malignos como los de Filch o su gata no llegaran. Baekhyun sabía que iba a dar comienzo a su plan con buen pie, porque conocía el sitio idóneo.

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño de prefectos, sujetando con fuerza el pequeño caldero con el que cargaba para que no se le resbalara de las manos. Oyó el repiqueteo de una ducha abierta y supo que tendría que ser rápido si no quería que lo descubrieran, así que comenzó a ir de puntillas tan deprisa como podía hasta la ducha rota del fondo (cualquiera diría que, estando en una escuela mágica de hechicería, los trabajos de fontanería serían más ágiles, pero esa ducha llevaba rota al menos desde que Baekhyun había sido nombrado prefecto dos años atrás). Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente veloz, porque la ducha que había estado abierta se cerró y en el instante que Baekhyun tardó en rebasarla la puerta se abrió. Por si el sobresalto de verse descubierto no había sido suficiente, quien salió de la ducha no era otro que Kim Jongin, con una toalla de color rojo rubí en torno a la cintura y otra más pequeña abierta sobre el cabello húmedo, del que caían gotitas de agua que iban a parar a sus hombros desnudos, y Baekhyun no pudo menos que dejarse caer el caldero de peltre sobre el pie. Un genial punto de partida para su plan.

—¿Estás bien? —musitó Jongin.

No eran muchas las ocasiones en que Baekhyun lo había escuchado dirigirse a él, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderse por la suavidad de la voz de Jongin. Era como si un sonido pudiera materializarse en terciopelo, en algo cálido, un arrullo para los oídos de cualquiera que lo escuchara. Incluso el dolor agudo que le irradiaba por todo el pie derecho parecía algo apaciguado después de oírlo.

—Ah... sí, sí —logró responder entre los algodones en los que su cerebro parecía haberse convertido súbitamente—. Sólo necesito recuperar la sensibilidad en el dedo gordo y... podré seguir adelante con mi vida.

Las antorchas que hacían las veces de iluminación y fuente de calor para el cuarto de baño parecían arrancar destellos dorados de la piel de Jongin, y Baekhyun, por un momento, se quedó tan extasiado ante la visión que se olvidó de su objetivo, de su dedo dolorido y de que dicha visión también podía verlo a él. 

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Jongin, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, extrañado.

Quizá su rostro ensimismado no era su faceta más atractiva, pensó Baekhyun, que tuvo que agitar un poco la cabeza para volver en sí. Baekhyun siempre se sentía al borde de un precipicio, cuando tenía a Jongin delante, y eso era cuando estaba completamente vestido, así que su situación actual le hacía sentir que estaba cayendo de cabeza al vacío. ¿Cómo podía ser una atracción hacia otra persona tan fuerte? ¿Y cómo era posible que, siendo así, ésta fuera tan dolorosamente _unilateral_?

—¿Qué... qué haces aquí? —preguntó Baekhyun, mirando fijamente la vidriera de una sirena que quedaba justo detrás de Jongin, como si sólo así pudiera formular frases con sentido—. Es el baño de prefectos. Y no eres prefecto.

—Soy el capitán de quidditch de Gryffindor —replicó Jongin—. Los capitanes de quidditch podemos usar este cuarto de baño.

—Ah. Cierto —balbuceó Baekhyun, sin saber qué más decir, por raro que eso fuera en él—. Pues... ¿disfrútalo?

Jongin arqueó una ceja. Baekhyun deseó meter la cabeza en la gran bañera que había en el centro de la sala y esperar que la muerte lo salvara.

—¿Por qué has traído un caldero aquí? —quiso saber Jongin, cuya curiosidad parecía haber superado momentáneamente sus ganas de salir corriendo.

Sus esfuerzos por esconder el caldero detrás de su espalda no habían dado frutos, obviamente. De todas las veces que había deseado que Kim Jongin le dijera más de dos palabras seguidas, ¿por qué Jongin había tenido que elegir esta precisamente?

—Voy a preparar... —comenzó a decir Baekhyun, pensando frenéticamente un motivo que no fuera «preparar una pócima para que por fin sucumbas a la increíble y muy notable tensión sexual que hay entre nosotros». Sus ojos recorrieron el baño y fueron a parar a las burbujas y la espuma que coronaban el agua de la bañera—. Una bomba de baño infinita. Nada peligroso. Es lo más en el mundo muggle. Si la vendo, me forro. Pero eso iría un poco contra las normas de la escuela, así que tengo que darle a mi pequeño negocio un comienzo humilde en este baño antes de...

—Mmm —fue lo único que murmuró Jongin, que parecía haber perdido el interés, antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la sala de baño para, presumiblemente, vestirse y perder de vista a Baekhyun, que se quedó ahí plantado unos instantes antes de encogerse de hombros y forzar la puerta de la ducha clausurada. 

Esta quedaría registrada en la historia como su conversación más larga y más incómoda con Kim Jongin. Baekhyun había tenido que sacrificar un dedo gordo por esto, y Jongin lo había mirado como si fuera una criatura del Lago Negro. Pero había merecido la pena, y ahora con más razón que nunca, Baekhyun se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que no fuera la última.

**

Con un lugar donde preparar la poción con las mínimas molestias asegurado, Baekhyun tenía que empezar a preocuparse de lo verdaderamente difícil: reunir los ingredientes que se necesitaban para la pócima cumpliendo con todas las circunstancias adecuadas. Algunos no presentaban ningún reto, no era difícil conseguir asfódelo aunque hubiera que recogerlo exactamente veinte minutos antes de la caída del sol, o espinas de rosa dejadas secar durante veintiún días. Otros, sin embargo... 

Baekhyun miró la lista y respiró hondo. Prefería superar los peores obstáculos antes que nada, y conseguir acónito, piedra lunar y sobre todo huevos de ashwinder eran una complicación considerable. Podía conseguir todo lo demás del armario de ingredientes para los alumnos, del invernadero de Herbología o incluso de los jardines de Hogwarts, pero estos tres ingredientes eran muy raros y por desgracia, vitales para que la poción surtiera efecto. Y sólo podían conseguirse en el despacho de Slughorn.

No es que Baekhyun no estuviera seguro de que podía concertar con facilidad una cita para entrar tranquilamente en el despacho de Slughorn, jefe de su Casa y quien había propuesto a Baekhyun como prefecto, o incluso podía distraerlo con cualquier invención para hacerse con los ingredientes cuando lo invitara a una de sus galas del Club de las Eminencias de este año. Se debía precisamente a eso: las relaciones de confianza que había forjado a base de encanto con sus profesores se verían claramente comprometidas si lo encontraban con la mano metida en su cesta de huevos de ashwinder. No, tenía que ser astuto, y era irremediable: tenía que saltarse alguna que otra norma. Otra vez.

Sabía que Slughorn estaba reunido con la directora y que no habría nadie en el despacho hasta mucho después, porque había visto al profesor de Pociones dirigirse hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall con una botella de whisky de fuego de 1914. Pero uno nunca podía fiarse de Filch, porque era demasiado tarde incluso para un prefecto como él para estar fuera de la cama haciendo una ronda, y hacía tiempo que el conserje le tenía ganas a Baekhyun. Así que apretó dentro del bolsillo la pequeña cápsula que le había cogido prestada a Chanyeol y, volviendo a respirar profundamente, la lanzó al suelo para hacerla estallar, provocando una gran nube de humo negro y opaco a la vez que abría la puerta. 

Una vez dentro, todo fue tan rápido que casi ni podía creerse su propia suerte. Pero ya conocía la pulcra organización de Slughorn, que tenía todos los ingredientes que guardaba en su despacho estrictamente etiquetados, con fechas de uso preferente y advertencias. Era un hombre muy meticuloso, y debido a eso Baekhyun ni siquiera había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de robar un frasco de la Amortentia ya preparada que habían visto en clase de su despacho: el profesor era muy consciente de que ciertas pociones no podían dejarse reposar mucho tiempo sin arriesgarse a que sus efectos mutaran o se fortalecieran en exceso, y por eso nunca guardaba nada embotellado que pudiera ser mínimamente peligroso. Como había explicado en clase, la Amortentia entraba en esta categoría, pero a Baekhyun nunca le había importado jugar un poco con el peligro si eso implicaba conseguir sus objetivos.

Tenía que apresurarse y salir del despacho porque el polvo de oscuridad instantánea no duraría para siempre. Tras asegurarse de que todo estaba exactamente como lo había encontrado, cerró la puerta y echó a correr por el pasillo, pero antes de salir del humo y llegar siquiera a la esquina dio de bruces con algo sólido que lo hizo caer de espaldas. Debió de ser una persona, porque Baekhyun oyó sus pisadas peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, hasta que acabó aterrizando como un fardo sobre su cuerpo. Baekhyun empezó a encomendarse a todas las fuerzas y poderes que conocía para suplicarles que no fuera Filch, que el peso que tenía aplastándole las costillas en medio de una oscuridad total fuera cualquier cosa menos _Filch_. La figura comenzó a agitarse y a murmurar, respirando nerviosamente, y Baekhyun estaba paralizado por el pánico, sin atreverse a moverse o a emitir sonido alguno hasta que la silueta que empezaba a dibujarse frente a él gritó: «¡Ridikkulo!»

Baekhyun se quedó todavía más quieto. _¿Ridikkulo?_ La voz profunda de quien estuviera sobre él no dejaba de repetirlo, de forma cada vez más aguda, como si estuviera aterrorizado. El polvo de oscuridad instantánea acabó disipándose en segundos, que sin embargo parecieron horas para Baekhyun. Tampoco es que les fuera a servir de mucho, porque los gritos de la otra persona ya habrían despertado incluso a los fantasmas del castillo. Si no fuera por el hecho de que había chocado físicamente con él, Baekhyun pensaría que era un espíritu atormentado. Quizá fuera una banshee. Eso habría sido mucho más ventajoso que la realidad que se le vino literalmente encima cuando parpadeó, cegado por la luz repentina de una varita en sus ojos y con la boca llena del pelo de Kim Jongin, que estaba justo encima de él, respirándole en la garganta. Jongin lo miró fijamente, parpadeando, sin comprender. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Baekhyun también podría haber empezado a llorar, cuando sus ojos consiguieron ver más allá de los ojos aterrados de Jongin y vio la silueta de Filch girar la esquina, con la sonrisa maléfica de un cazador que sabe que ha atrapado a su presa.

—Alumnos fuera de la cama —susurró, y Baekhyun dejó caer la cabeza hasta que golpeó el duro suelo de piedra. 

**

—Espejo, espejito mágico, ¿cómo me va a ir en el castigo? —preguntó Baekhyun, plantado ante el espejo de su aula de ensayos. El espejo, como muchas otras veces, le mostró una imagen de él mismo bajando de un escenario para caer directamente a los brazos de Jongin, que procedió a darle un apasionado beso en los labios—. Ah, pues parece que bastante bien —farfulló, sonrojado.

El espejo le había enseñado la misma imagen decenas de veces, pero nunca dejaba de acelerarle el corazón. A veces montaba el numerito del espejo sólo para verlo, por si nunca llegaba a ocurrir. Y, en una pequeña parte, porque sabía que ponía a Jongdae de los nervios. Como esperaba, Jongdae bufó desde el pupitre donde estaba sentado.

—No pienso gastar saliva tontamente en explicarte ni una vez más que ese espejo no funciona así —le espetó, petulante—. Y, la verdad, deberías dejar de quedarte absorto con lo que sea que tu mente calenturienta proyecta en ese espejo, porque no es nada sano perderse en sueños que probablemente no vayan a ocurrir.

—Tú no sabes nada —le dijo Baekhyun, y le dio la espalda al espejo con un suspiro—. Precisamente estoy tomando medidas para que _ocurran_.

—Hablando de eso, sé que te dije que este plan era una locura, pero no esperaba que empezaras a cagarla tan pronto —dijo Jongdae, manteniendo el encantamiento Sonorus que había aplicado a su garganta para el ensayo como forma de mortificación superior de Baekhyun.

—Al menos tiene una oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Jongin —dijo Chanyeol, sentado tras su batería. Baekhyun se preguntaba todos los años desde que habían fundado los Peskipiksi Pesternomi cómo le permitían traer un objeto de su casa muggle y de semejante tamaño a Hogwarts, pero lo cierto es que la guitarra y esos tambores de Chanyeol le daban un toque muy moderno a su música. Baekhyun sospechaba que incluso la directora McGonagall era una gran fan de su grupo en secreto, porque por muy brusca que fuera nunca les había expulsado del aula vacía de la que se habían apoderado para ensayar; y aunque no había sido sin mostrarse un poco reticente, había permitido que los Peskipiksi actuaran con un par de canciones en el baile que celebrarían después de la Cena de Navidad para los alumnos que se quedaran en el castillo.

—Uy, sí —bufó Baekhyun, que estaba cambiándose su camiseta de las Brujas de Macbeth por la camisa y la túnica reglamentaria—. Tengo que estar en el número uno de su lista de personas favoritas. El idiota que le dio un susto de muerte y consiguió que lo castigaran.

—Y no te olvides de lo de darle una poción de amor para que te quiera sin su consentimiento.

—No ayudas, Jongdae —le reprochó Baekhyun, guardando su laúd con cuidado.

—En tu defensa, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera podrás hacer una poción que funcione —dijo Chanyeol, haciendo girar las baquetas rápidamente con los dedos. 

Baekhyun se giró para lanzarle una mirada de indignación.

—Disculpa, podría quedarme aquí a enumerarte mis muchos logros en Pociones, entre ellos el Filtro de Orejas Reducidas del que, por cierto, nunca quisiste beneficiarte a pesar de la clara falta que te hace, además de...

—Pero el que está castigado eres tú, no nosotros —le interrumpió Jongdae, mientras Chanyeol lo ignoró abiertamente, tarareando distraído la primera canción de su grupo, _Cuidado con el Escreguto_. 

—Sí, no querrás que Jongin empiece a frotar trofeos solo y te odie _aún más_.

Baekhyun ni siquiera dignó a Chanyeol con una respuesta y se marchó, pero después de salir de la sala que habían conseguido que la directora les cediera a regañadientes para ensayar, notó un desagradable vuelco en el estómago. Estaba nervioso. En sí, la misión había sido un éxito, ya que los ingredientes estaban en su poder: tenía el huevo de ashwinder congelado mágicamente hasta que llegara el momento de añadirlo a la poción, y sólo tenía que pulverizar la piedra lunar para poder utilizarla con la próxima luna llena. La huida, por otro lado, había sido un patente fracaso, y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Jongin.

Era un hecho que Jongin había estado merodeando por los pasillos pasada la medianoche, cuando ni siquiera los prefectos podían estar fuera de las salas comunes. Baekhyun tenía curiosidad sobre los motivos que habían sacado a Jongin de la cama a esas horas, y también sobre su reacción a verse envuelto por la oscuridad.

No creía que fuera a poder olvidar nunca su expresión de terror, y luego de confusión y humillación al ver a Baekhyun debajo de él. ¿Estaría enfadado? Eso era seguro, teniendo en cuenta que Baekhyun le había acortado al menos diez años de vida con lo de la cápsula de polvo de oscuridad instantáneo, y Baekhyun no podía reprochárselo. Inspiró profundamente y se cargó de ánimos para enfrentarse al castigo que le esperaba.

Treinta minutos después de entrar en la sala de trofeos, cubo y cepillo en mano y varitas requisadas por Filch, Jongin seguía frotando placas con la cabeza gacha, rojo hasta las orejas. Detrás de ellos, Filch parecía haberse olvidado completamente de que Jongin también era una castigado y observaba a Baekhyun con malevolencia, haciendo apuntes en voz alta sobre cómo ya había llegado la hora de que fueran inflexibles con los prefectos que no se merecían su cargo. Baekhyun estaba al nivel de Peeves en la lista de enemigos personales de Filch.

—Hoy está muy callado para variar, ¿eh, señor prefecto? —dijo con una risita, y se acercó a donde Baekhyun estaba arrodillado—. Vaya, va a tener que frotar mucho para conseguir quitar esta mancha...

Baekhyun había aprendido hacía tiempo a no hacerle caso, y normalmente siempre encontraba formas de evitar sus castigos, pero en esta ocasión tenía pocas opciones: podría haber culpado a Jongin, haber dicho que sólo había salido porque había visto un estudiante fuera de la cama, pero hacía tiempo que el final de las rondas de los prefectos había pasado, y Jongin ni siquiera era de su misma casa, así que ¿cómo iba a saber Baekhyun que había salido de la sala común, a no ser que él mismo no hubiera estado donde debía estar?

Filch los dejó solos en un momento dado, y Baekhyun decidió que ya se había contenido durante un tiempo que podía considerarse bastante loable, así que dejó el cepillo en el suelo ante él para estirar los brazos y lanzar una pregunta al aire:

—¿Ridikkulo?

Jongin paró de cepillar un segundo en el que se quedó muy, muy quieto, antes de encogerse todavía más sobre sí mismo.

Baekhyun ya pensaba que no iba a recibir respuesta alguna, pero Jongin murmuró:

—Esperaba que no lo hubieras oído.

Con las cejas levantadas por la sorpresa, Baekhyun no pudo contener una sonrisa, pero tragó saliva antes de continuar hablando. Tenía que llevar cuidado, ya tenía suficientes pruebas fehacientes de que Jongin tendía a huir cada vez que Baekhyun abría la boca sin pensar demasiado, y aunque no era probable que saliera corriendo en mitad de un castigo, Baekhyun no quería poner a prueba sus límites. También era más fácil decir cosas con sentido cuando Jongin estaba de espaldas a él y no podía ver sus ojos, su boca, cómo le caía el pelo casi blanco sobre los pómulos.

—Bueno, no me extrañaría que lo hubiera oído todo el castillo —dijo, e incluso de espaldas se podía apreciar lo mortificado que estaba Jongin en lo hundido de sus hombros, en cómo suspiró antes de dejar el cepillo también, lo que animó a Baekhyun a continuar—. ¿Creías que era un _boggart_ , de entre todas las cosas? ¿Por qué?

Jongin se giró para mirar a Baekhyun, con el semblante serio.

—¿Qué si no? De repente mi Lumos dejó de funcionar, y... no veía una oscuridad así desde... desde que aprendimos sobre los boggart en tercero.

—¿Tu boggart se convierte en _oscuridad_? —dijo Baekhyun, incrédulo. En un mundo en que tantas otras cosas daban miedo, como las momias, el Bosque Prohibido, o que te comiera una manada de acromántulas, ¿cómo iba alguien como Kim Jongin a tenerle miedo a la oscuridad?

Jongin se limitó a asentir, con el ceño fruncido, y volvió a coger el cepillo sin alzar la vista de las placas. Baekhyun se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que, además de exponerlo a su peor miedo, literalmente, acababa de humillarlo todavía más. Hubo un silencio prolongado, durante el que sólo se oyó el cepillo de Jongin frotar con fuerza, y que Baekhyun acabó rompiendo, diciendo con la voz más casual que pudo:

—Bueno, la verdad es que es un miedo muy razonable. Nunca se sabe qué puede haber en la oscuridad —dijo. Jongin no contestó, pero dejó de frotar—. Quieres... ¿quieres saber en qué se convirtió el mío? —Se giró y encontró que Jongin volvía a mirarlo, atento, así que reprimió una sonrisa—. En una cucaracha.

Vio cómo Jongin fruncía el ceño y esperaba, como si Baekhyun fuera a añadir que era una cucaracha mágica gigante, y al ver que no ocurría, puso una mueca de ligero disgusto y dijo:

—Tampoco son agradables.

—Ni siquiera fue una grande. Era una cucaracha diminuta. —Baekhyun se llevó una mano a la frente y se retiró el pelo dramáticamente hacia atrás, como si rememorar ese episodio fuera una tortura—. Me subí a los hombros de Jongdae y empecé a desgañitarme de tal forma que estoy seguro de que la soprano del Coro todavía me envidia. Jongdae se limitó a aplastarla con el pie. Fue _humillante_. Fue tan... muggle...

La puerta se volvió a abrir súbitamente.

—Byun Baekhyun, si has dejado de frotar pienso colgarte de los pulgares en las mazmorras... —empezó a gruñir Filch antes de llegar a entrar renqueando siquiera.

—¡Sí, señor! —se apresuró a decir Baekhyun, recuperando el cepillo de donde lo había dejado—. ¡Sigo frotando enérgicamente, estas medallas nunca brillaron tanto, señor!

A pesar de que se arriesgaba a otra reprimenda de Filch, Baekhyun volvió levemente la cabeza para mirar a Jongin. Le había sonreído. Justo antes de que el conserje los interrumpiera, Jongin le había dirigido una sonrisa, pequeña, que aún seguía ahí. Baekhyun estaba castigado, pero se sentía como si le acabaran de otorgar todos los trofeos que llenaban la habitación.

**

—Cualquiera diría que no tienes suficiente con las clases, el quidditch, el coro y Peskipiksi como para meterte también en este berenjenal —dijo Jongdae.

—Soy un hombre de muchos talentos —replicó Baekhyun, removiendo el acónito en infusión y sin quitar ojo del pergamino donde había apuntado la receta—. Por favor, pásame el polvo de perla.

—Aún te queda una hora de remover para que puedas añadir el polvo de perla, Baekhyun —le recordó Jongdae—. En serio, tienes la receta _justo delante_.

—Agh, esperaba que fuera... una errata —suspiró, quejumbroso, sin dejar de remover—. Me duelen los hombros...

—Pues conmigo no cuentes. Bastante hago, estando aquí, apoyándote...

—Sólo estás aquí para minar mi moral —le reprochó Baekhyun—. Fuera de mi ducha rota.

Jongdae soltó una risita, sin moverse de donde estaba, apoyado en la pared de dicha ducha rota del baño de prefectos y copiando una redacción para la próxima clase de Encantamientos que Joonmyun le había prestado.

—¿Pero por qué sigues con esto? —preguntó Jongdae, apuntándole con la pluma, acusador—. Me dijiste que te había _sonreído_ , en el castigo. Parecía que te hubieran lanzado un hechizo aturdidor, cuando volviste. Considerando tu situación previa, es un gran paso adelante.

—Pero eso fue hace exactamente _nueve días_ , y... no ha vuelto a ocurrir nada.

—¿Y qué esperas que pase? ¿Que se lance a tus brazos en medio del Salón Comedor porque tu historia del boggart cucaracha le hizo darse cuenta de que está perdidamente enamorado de ti?

—Bueno, creo que tengo otros muchos atractivos, eso sólo fue una forma de mostrarle mi encantadora vulnerabilidad...

—Tendrás que darle tiempo, a lo mejor necesita unos buenos omniculares para verlos —dijo Jongdae entre carcajadas.

—No lo entiendo. Ayer en Adivinación volví a consultarlo. Las cartas siempre me dicen lo mismo con respecto a Jongin: Los Enamorados, la Fuerza, el Dos de Copas. ¿No entiendes lo que eso significa? —exclamó Baekhyun, con un deje de frustración.

—Pues no, la verdad. Por eso estudio Aritmancia y no Adivinación —respondió Jongdae, burlón, sin levantar la vista de su pergamino—. Quizá cuando sea rompedor de maldiciones para Gringotts y gane una pasta, me gaste unos sickles en el Corazón de Bruja para leer los horóscopos con los que te vas a ganar la vida.

—No sirve de nada intentar convencer de la importancia de la Adivinación a ojos ciegos y oídos indignos —farfulló Baekhyun, y Jongdae rompió a reír—. Para tu información, ¡esa tirada me indica que hay una atracción mutua! Que si estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio que conlleva y llegar hasta el final alcanzaré una relación estrecha con mi _alma gemela_. ¡Él también debería quererme!

—A lo mejor es que eres tan malo en Adivinación como en todo lo demás —dijo Jongdae, encogiéndose de hombros—. Resígnate.

—Jamás —repuso Baekhyun, removiendo con más fuerza y salpicando a Jongdae con un poco de la poción.

—¿Y no será que estás tan malacostumbrado a haber tenido _siempre_ cada cosa que has querido que no puedes soportar la idea de no conseguir algo sin esfuerzo? —dijo Jongdae, entrecerrando los ojos. _Bingo_. Baekhyun odiaba la expresión de la cara de su amigo cuando sabía que estaba hablando con razón.

—Estoy esforzándome. Te invito a remover esto durante una hora sin descanso, no voy a poder ni coger el palo de la escoba en el entrenamiento...

—Ahora en serio. Es como lo del espejo; hay sueños que se quedan simplemente en eso: sueños —le cortó Jongdae, con el semblante serio. Preocupado—. Hay cosas que simplemente no ocurren. No todo se puede conseguir con carisma y facilidad de palabra, Baekhyun.

—Exacto —dijo Baekhyun, sin amilanarse—. Para esos casos, tenemos las pociones.


	2. Chapter 2

Si se centraba sólo en el plan a gran escala, todo iba sobre ruedas. Después de su momento con Jongin durante el castigo, no había avanzado nada en ese aspecto, así que Baekhyun se armó con su lista de ingredientes, su varita y con un guardaespaldas; porque Baekhyun se consideraba valiente, pero no Gryffindor: no era tan temerario como para acercarse tanto a la linde del Bosque Prohibido él solo.

—Estoy a 0,2 segundos de salir corriendo.

—Ni siquiera es de noche, Chanyeol —dijo Baekhyun, exasperado, pero él también iba aferrado a la túnica de su compañero—. ¿Dónde está tu ambición? ¡Somos Slytherin!

—Mi única ambición en este momento es seguir vivo. O matarte, tampoco estaría mal —dijo Chanyeol—. Además, yo no saco nada de esto más que disgustos. Pensaba que tu compañero de tonterías era Jongdae.

—Jongdae está temporalmente repudiado. Enhorabuena por tu ascenso —replicó Baekhyun, fijándose bien en el dibujo que había copiado de su libro de Herbología.

— _Viva_ —dijo Chanyeol, con nulo entusiasmo.

—Ahora calla y ayúdame a buscar. Ya ni me acuerdo de cómo era el asfódelo.

—Esta misión está abocada al fracaso. Jongin se enamoraría de un troll antes que de ti.

—Sigue así y te voy a dejar aquí tirado con las acromántulas —masculló Baekhyun, tirando de la manga de Chanyeol todavía más fuerte en su nerviosismo.

—No si antes te abandono yo a los centauros —dijo Chanyeol intentando liberarse de su agarre.

En ese instante, se oyó un crujido no muy lejos de ellos, y segundos después una pequeña criatura que Baekhyun no supo identificar pasó corriendo como una exhalación entre ellos. Antes de que Baekhyun tuviera tiempo de parpadear siquiera tras tirarse al suelo para intentar fusionarse con los arbustos, Chanyeol ya no estaba a su lado.

—¿Chanyeol? _¡¿Chanyeol?!_ —dijo Baekhyun, mirando a su alrededor momentáneamente asustado, temiendo que a su amigo de verdad se lo hubieran llevado las acromántulas, pero entonces lo divisó corriendo tanto como le daban de sí las piernas hacia el castillo y soltó un bufido—. Vaya traidor. Ten amigos para esto —resopló, y se puso en pie.

Sacudiéndose la túnica, entornó los ojos hacia donde había ido la criatura, porque claramente Baekhyun apreciaba más su curiosidad que su vida. Jongdae le decía en ocasiones que podría haber sido Ravenclaw si no fuera porque le faltaban algunas neuronas fundamentales, pero a Baekhyun lo encontrarían muerto entre gusarajos antes que dándole la razón. Al momento notó un peso repentino en el bolsillo del pecho de su túnica, y comprobó, no sin horror, que había dado con la criatura, o que la criatura había dado con él, para ser más exactos.

—¿Monggu? —llamó una voz preocupada y muy familiar desde un claro cercano a la linde del bosque.

Haciendo acopio de toda su dignidad había conseguido no chillar, pero al trastabillar por la sorpresa Baekhyun perdió el equilibrio y acabó tirado cuan largo era a los pies de Kim Jongin, que lo miraba desde arriba con igual sorpresa. Baekhyun puso los ojos en blanco: estaba loco por él, pero empezaba a resultarle un poco molesto encontrárselo siempre que decidía avanzar en su plan porque era muy difícil preparar una poción secreta para que lo amara si siempre estaba por en medio. Sobre todo si estaba por en medio así: con el pelo alborotado y las mejillas sonrojadas, seguramente por el esfuerzo de correr tras el bicho. Baekhyun podría considerar el día una victoria si conseguía no balbucear.

—¿Jongin? —preguntó, atónito, antes de fijarse en la criatura peluda que seguía hurgándole el pecho como si pudiera cavar en él—. Pero... ¿qué hace un escarbato aquí?

—Monggu, ven aquí —musitó Jongin, sin responder a su pregunta. Parecía paralizado, observando a la criatura (¿a Monggu?) intentar arrancar la insignia de prefecto de la túnica de Baekhyun.

—¿Es _tuyo_? —insistió Baekhyun. Jongin lo miró, dubitativo, cuando Baekhyun alzó las manos para sujetar al animal, que estaba literalmente colgado de su insignia—. No voy a decir nada, tranquilo. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? ¿Por qué lo tienes en el bosque?

Jongin, visiblemente más calmado, se acercó despacio a Baekhyun con unas monedas en la mano, y el escarbato saltó del pecho de Baekhyun a su palma, acurrucándose entre las monedas.

—Lo encontré a principio de curso, al terminar un entrenamiento de quidditch —explicó Jongin, acariciando cariñosamente la cabeza del animal, que parecía muy cómodo en sus manos—. Pero no puedo guardarlo en el castillo, eso está claro. La otra vez, cuando... cuando nos castigaron, estaba en los pasillos buscándolo porque se escapó de mi habitación.

—Oh —dijo Baekhyun—. ¿Y en tu casa?

Jongin negó con la cabeza.

—Tampoco podría llevarlo a casa, por mucho que quiera. Mi madre se volvería loca. Apenas soporta a mi lechuza.

—¿Es muggle? —preguntó Baekhyun. Sabía que era algo recurrente, en las casas muggles que de repente se veían llenas de túnicas, gorros puntiagudos y animales que hasta entonces sólo habían visto en documentales. Era lo que le habia ocurrido a Chanyeol, por ejemplo.

Jongin lo miró de reojo y titubeó antes de responderle.

—Es bruja. Pero no tiene muy buen humor —dijo, tras unos segundos.

—¿Y tu padre? —inquirió.

—Él sí es muggle —dijo Jongin—. Y quizá considerara que merecen la pena los agujeros que Monggu haría en la casa, sólo por poner de los nervios a mi madre... Pero no vive con nosotros. Apenas lo conozco.

Jongin se mordió el labio, y Baekhyun frunció el ceño. Era fácil reconocer en sus gestos que Jongin no quería seguir hablando de eso, así que Baekhyun hizo lo que mejor se le daba: plantarse en el rostro su sonrisa más encantadora y cambiar de tema.

—¿Y cómo has conseguido que este escarbato... que Monggu te tenga tanto cariño?

Jongin lo miró un segundo y esbozó una sonrisa. Baekhyun se sintió como si acabara de salir el sol dentro de su pecho.

—Con dinero —dijo Jongin, sin dejar de sonreír, y le mostró las dos monedas que le quedaban en la palma, entre las pequeñas garras del escarbato—. Se lo escondo, él lo busca y si lo encuentra, puede quedárselo.

Baekhyun se aproximó para ver más de cerca al escarbato, que estaba asegurándose de que ninguna de las monedas escapaba a sus ojos.

—Te encanta este juego, ¿eh? —le dijo a Monggu, y extendió una mano cautelosa para acariciarle él también la cabeza. Sonrió, encantado, cuando la criatura inclinó la cabeza y emitió un sonido de satisfacción.

—Pero se ha terminado por hoy —dijo Jongin, y cuando Baekhyun alzó la vista se topó con los ojos oscuros de Jongin fijos en él durante un segundo antes de desviarse hacia el escarbato y hacer un mohín, con los labios apretados. Baekhyun podría haber muerto en ese mismo momento si no fuera un hombre con una misión—. Ya no me quedan más monedas.

El animal emitió un sonidito quejumbroso, como si hubiera comprendido lo que Jongin decía, y el mohín de Jongin se hizo aún más pronunciado mientras seguía acariciándolo. Había ido aproximándose más a Baekhyun, que seguía sujetando al escarbato con manos ligeramente temblorosas. Su flequillo casi se mezclaba con el de Baekhyun, que se vio momentáneamente tentado de inclinar la cabeza para que sus frentes se tocaran. Era otro de esos momentos, en los que la proximidad de Jongin tiraba de algo dentro de él, le sugería acercarse más, _tocarlo..._

Parpadeó varias veces y recuperó el sentido común con el tiempo justo de evitar que la mano que había alzado llegara a acariciar el pelo claro de Jongin. Bajó la mano rápidamente para tenderle el escarbato a Jongin, que lo miró con el ceño algo fruncido, y Baekhyun, algo aturdido pero consciente de que este siempre solía ser el momento en que Jongin salía corriendo, intentó salvar la situación como pudo:

—¿Te apetece jugar un rato más? —dijo, y se llevó la mano al bolsillo para sacar unos cuantos knuts que sabía que tenía guardados.

Observó con una sonrisa cómo el escarbato se lanzaba en picado a intentar quitárselos de la mano, y Jongin soltó una suave carcajada, siguiendo con la mirada a Monggu cuando salió corriendo tras el knut que Baekhyun le había lanzado no demasiado lejos.

No hablaron mucho, y en parte Baekhyun lo agradecía. Era un hecho comprobado que todo le iba mejor con Jongin cuando no había muchas palabras de por medio. Las sonrisas de Jongin cada vez que el escarbato aparecía con una de las monedas de Baekhyun para apilarlas en un pulcro montoncito casi le hicieron olvidar el propósito por el que había puesto un pie cerca del Bosque aquella tarde. Con las últimas luces del atardecer era todavía más sobrecogedor mirarlo. Baekhyun sacaría todo su dinero de Gringotts para dárselo al escarbato cada tarde si podía tener esto.

—Va a hacerse de noche ahora mismo —dijo Jongin, y se puso en pie, sacudiéndose las briznas de hierba seca de los pantalones—. Deberíamos irnos ya si no queremos meternos en un lío... —miró a Baekhyun, que seguía intentando jugar con Monggu quitándole uno de los knuts de las manos diminutas—. En _otro_ lío.

Baekhyun alzó la vista, preocupado, pero no había reproche en el rostro de Jongin sino un gesto divertido. Al ver la expresión de Baekhyun, se apresuró a levantar las manos para asegurarle que era una broma, apurado, pero Baekhyun le devolvió la sonrisa. Tenía el estómago lleno de duendecillos de Cornualles.

—No hay nada que temer —dijo, sacando pecho y señalándose con el pulgar—. Estás con un prefecto.

—Menos mal —dijo Jongin, con una sonrisa torcida que casi hizo a Baekhyun tropezar mientras lo seguía hacia la madriguera de Monggu—. Aunque no nos sirvió de mucho la ultima vez, ¿no?

Jongin estaba _bromeando_ con él. Baekhyun estaba patidifuso. ¿Le había echado alguien un caldero entero de Felix Felicis en el zumo del desayuno y no se había enterado?

El agujero estaba a apenas unos metros de donde habían estado sentados. Era estrecho y parecía profundo, y el escarbato dejó caer todas las monedas antes de introducirse por él. Jongin se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, y Baekhyun casi esperaba que Monggu volviera a salir para tener una excusa para quedarse un rato más porque, la verdad, Jongin tampoco parecía querer irse. Tenía que querer mucho a ese animal. Entonces vio un reflejo blanco detrás de Jongin, junto a la madriguera.

—¡Ah! —exclamó, acercándose a la planta y cogiendo la hoja copiada del manual de Herbología. No cabía duda: lo que tenía delante era asfódelo—. ¡Aquí estabas!

No tenía forma de comprobar si todavía estaba en los veinte minutos previos al anochecer que exigía la preparación de la poción, pero suponía que con una aproximación bastaba, y el sol aún no había caído _demasiado_ , así que tendría que valer.

—¿Asfódelo? —dijo Jongin, sujetando un tallo y dándole un tirón para arrancarlo y tendérselo a Baekhyun. Bien. Seguro que así la poción surtía más efecto.

—Para mi... bomba de baño infinita —respondió Baekhyun, cogiendo con cuidado la planta para no tronchar el tallo—. Un ingrediente fundamental. Le dará... un olor especial.

Jongin se acercó a la flor blanca y la olisqueó, y su expresión no parecía muy convencida, pero asintió.

—Venga, volvamos —dijo Baekhyun, porque el sol ya estaba peligrosamente bajo y aunque disfrutaba con su clásico antagonismo, Baekhyun no quería darle facilidades a Filch.

Cuando se acercaron a la puerta del castillo, Chanyeol estaba allí apoyado en el muro, dando pataditas distraídas a una piedra y flirteando con la prefecta de Hufflepuff, pero en cuanto vio aparecer a Baekhyun a lo lejos se irguió, compuso una expresión desesperada y empezó a cambiar el peso de una pierna a otra ansiosamente.

—¡Eh, desertor!—lo saludó Baekhyun, con la flor blanca en la mano para mostrarle que había conseguido lo que necesitaba y que, desde luego, no había necesitado su ayuda.

—¡Baekhyun!—exclamó Chanyeol, poniéndole las manos en los hombros con gesto afectado—. ¡Pensaba que habías _muerto_! Estaba _a punto_ de entrar a buscarte.

Jongin soltó una risita, y cuando Baekhyun se giró para mirarlo, el chico se despidió con la mano y se adentró en el castillo. Baekhyun lo imitó mientras ignoraba a Chanyeol, que seguía explicándole el plan de salvamento que él y Yoona habían empezado a idear.

Un rato después, estaba echando el asfódelo a la poción y escuchando a dos prefectos que no sabían que él estaba ahí hacer cosas indecibles en la ducha de al lado. No sabía si se debería a los efluvios de la poción, pero seguía notando el estómago lleno de duendecillos como si aún tuviera delante a Jongin, con su piel dorada y su sonrisa radiante. 

**

No se trataba de que Baekhyun supiera que Jongin estaría cerca de la madriguera de Monggu y que decidiera ir hacia allá después del entrenamiento de quidditch de Slytherin. En absoluto.

Daba la casualidad de que hoy era el día designado por las estrellas y la receta de Amortentia para recoger la raíz de angélica: «el día después de una lluvia que removiera la tierra e hiciera cantar a las flores», que era exactamente lo que habían tenido el día anterior; así que estaba seguro de que las condiciones eran óptimas para su poción. Y tangencialmente, también era consciente de que Jongin no habría aguantado sin ir a ver cómo se encontraba Monggu después del chaparrón, a pesar de que su madriguera estaba bien resguardada, además de a seis metros bajo tierra. Baekhyun contuvo una sonrisa al imaginárselo plantado bajo la lluvia protegiendo al escarbato con un encantamiento paraguas, con el pelo claro goteando y tiritando de frío. Por lo poco que Baekhyun había podido ver de él en las últimas semanas, era muy capaz.

Despistó a Sehun y se desvió hacia el invernadero, con la excusa de haber olvidado sus guantes allí y sabiendo que Sehun no se ofrecería a acompañarlo porque esa era la clase de gente a la que Baekhyun tenía la benevolencia de honrar con su amistad. Siguió el camino que llevaba hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y se acercó sigilosamente a la zona de la arboleda donde sabía que 1) había plantas de angélica, y 2) estaba marginalmente cerca de donde quizá, tal vez, _podría_ estar Jongin. Localizó la planta que necesitaba y se arrodilló en la hierba húmeda, hundiendo los dedos en la tierra suelta y tirando del tallo con cuidado para sacar la raíz intacta. Utilizó un pliego de pergamino para envolver la raíz y guardarla con cuidado en su bolsa, y cuando se incorporó, algo peludo y muy rápido se le tiró encima.

Baekhyun experimentó un miedo momentáneo y atroz a morir a manos (y dientes) de uno de los especímenes de Doxy que habían estudiado esa misma mañana en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero lo que tenía encima era algo más grande que una Doxy, y parecía más concentrado en arrancarle la insignia de prefecto de la túnica que en clavarle unos colmillitos venenosos en la garganta, como una Doxy ya habría hecho.

—A veces no sé si este animal de verdad es un detector de cosas brillantes o si simplemente yo le gusto mucho —dijo Baekhyun, tras alzar la vista y ver a Jongin aparecer apresuradamente entre los arbustos que rodeaban el claro.

—¡Ah! Sólo es Baekhyun —susurró, visiblemente aliviado, y Baekhyun estaba a mitad de camino entre confuso y ligeramente ofendido por el _sólo_.

—Sí, _sólo_ soy yo —respondió, sonriente, y se levantó sujetando con cuidado a Monggu—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— _¿Sólo es Baekhyun?_ —repitió una voz a espaldas de Jongin, y de repente había no uno, sino _tres_ chicos delante de Baekhyun.

—¿El prefecto de Slytherin? —dijo uno de ellos, con el pelo castaño y labios gruesos. No sabría decir si su expresión era cautelosa o divertida—. No nos ha quitado puntos todavía, así que supongo que es seguro, ¿no? —preguntó, y Jongin asintió.

—El _heredero_ de Slytherin, querrás decir, Jimin —dijo otro con una mueca burlona, al que Baekhyun reconocía perfectamente como Taemin, el buscador de su equipo de quidditch con el que Baekhyun había mantenido una relación cordial hasta el momento porque sabía que era buen amigo de Jongin. A partir de ahora quizá se le escapara alguna quaffle directa a su cara en los entrenamientos. La sonrisa milimetrada de Baekhyun no se desmoronó ni un ápice, pero Jongin le dirigió a su amigo una mirada de reojo y Taemin se apresuró a disculparse—: Perdona, perdona. Era una broma.

Baekhyun se encogió de hombros y mantuvo la sonrisa. Monggu se metió en el bolsillo interior de su túnica, buscando más monedas.

—Si algo me enseñó aquello es que como mejor está la Cámara de los Secretos es cerrada —repuso con desinterés, y los chicos se rieron, excepto Jongin, que parecía algo incómodo.

—No sabía que nadie más supiera de Monggu —dijo Jimin, mirando a Jongin—. Nosotros sólo nos enteramos cuando tu cabeza hueca decidió que meterlo en el castillo era buena idea.

—Y desde luego no sabíamos que ahora eres amigo de Byun Baekhyun —dijo Taemin, y la mirada que fijó en Jongin estaba llena de una intención que Baekhyun no comprendía. Jongin encogió imperceptiblemente los hombros, o al menos habría sido imperceptible para cualquiera que no estuviera tan pendiente de sus movimientos como Baekhyun—. ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

Baekhyun no podía decir que su relación se había forjado a base de que Baekhyun intentara obtener ingredientes para elaborar una poción que hiciera que Jongin se interesara por él, después de cuatro largos años de exagerados intentos de entablar conversación con Jongin que habían sido, en el mejor de los casos, infructuosos; y de que Jongin siempre estuviera casualmente por en medio. Eso era casi frustrante. Tampoco diría que eran _amigos_. Más bien Jongin parecía haber empezado a tolerarlo cuando se encontraba con él por azar, simplemente.

—Casualidades —dijeron Jongin y él a la vez, y Taemin alzó las cejas. Jimin soltó una risita.

—Monggu me encontró a mí —aclaró Baekhyun, sacando al animal del bolsillo y acariciándole la parte baja del hocico—. Y no me dejó ir hasta dejarme sin blanca. Jongin sólo fue el tío al que dejó sin blanca antes que a mí. Esa experiencia compartida nos unió un poco —dijo, quitándole hierro al asunto.

Jongin lo miró, sonriendo, y Taemin arqueó todavía más las cejas.

—Bueno, eso está muy bien, ¿no? —dijo Jimin, acercándose a Baekhyun como si quisiera confiarle un secreto—. Jongin no se relaciona mucho con... nadie, en realidad.

—Eso no es cierto —espetó Jongin, sin enfado real en la voz—. Me relaciono con vosotros. A mi pesar.

—Tiene _cuatro_ amigos, y uno de ellos es un escarbato. Entre su timidez natural y su... —le dijo Taemin a Baekhyun, y Jongin se lanzó a darle un manotazo en el brazo—. En fin, que apenas sabe tratar con seres que no tengan garras o colmillos.

Taemin y Jimin lo conocerían más que nadie, pero a Baekhyun le costaba creerlo. Estaba seguro de que Jongin, el chico más guapo de sexto y probablemente de la escuela, con sus habilidades geniales para el quidditch y el contraste de su pelo casi blanco con su piel dorada, podría tener todos los amigos que quisiera. Era más que consciente de que había al menos diez chicas de su curso que se desmayarían si Jongin simplemente respirara en su dirección. Quizá una de ellas sería el propio Baekhyun.

—En tercero nos dijo que su sueño era _ser Hagrid_ —apuntó Jimin entre susurros, y Jongin se llevó las manos a la cara, avergonzado. Baekhyun se mordió el labio para contener una sonrisa, no quería que Jongin pensara que se burlaba de él—. Y ahora nos da miedo que se haga realidad y llegue el día en que se nos presente con un huevo de colacuerno húngaro o algo así.

—Pero ahora tiene a alguien que se ocupe de él y sus... amigos peludos, ya que yo _no_ elegí Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas por algo —sentenció Taemin, y cogió a Jimin del brazo—. Así que Jimin y yo nos vamos a nuestra clase de... Astronomía.

—¿Pero si no tenemos Astronomía hasta el martes? —dijo Jimin, y al ver la mirada afilada de Taemin, corrigió—: ¡Ah! ¡ _Esa_ clase! Cierto. Tenemos que irnos. Es ineludible.

—¡Nos vemos en los entrenamientos, Baekhyun! ¡Un placer! —se despidió Taemin, y se fueron a todo correr, dejando a Baekhyun acariciando a Monggu con una sonrisa confusa y la sensación de haberse perdido una conversación entera, a pesar de estar perfectamente presente.

Jongin, por su parte, se llevó una mano a la frente y se apartó el pelo de la cara en un extraño gesto de resignación.

—Lo siento, son... —empezó a excusarse Jongin.

—Muy interesantes —respondió Baekhyun, sonriendo y tendiéndole a Monggu, que intentó aferrarse por última vez a su insignia de prefecto—. ¿«Ser Hagrid»?

Jongin suspiró, y dejó caer la cabeza para frotar su frente con la del escarbato. Baekhyun tuvo que aferrarse la túnica, seguro de que el pecho le iba a explotar.

—Es broma, pero no lo es del todo, ¿entiendes? —dijo, y Baekhyun inclinó la cabeza, esperando que se explicara. Jongin lo miró un instante antes de volver a centrar su mirada en Monggu—. Mm. Es cierto que no soy un... experto, a la hora de tratar con las personas. Las criaturas se me dan un poco mejor. Con los animales no tienes que preocuparte de si... te están tratando de cierta forma por lo que eres. O por lo que no eres. —Jongin alzó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Baekhyun frunció un poco el ceño, sin comprender—. No tiene importancia. No se me dan muy bien las palabras, eso es todo. 

—Bueno, a mí no se me dan nada mal, y no siempre ayudan a acercarse a las personas, créeme —dijo, apretando su bolsa suavemente, donde llevaba la raíz de angélica.

—Ya —se limitó a decir Jongin, mientras se arrodillaba a dejar a Monggu a la entrada de su madriguera. Sí era cierto que no era muy elocuente, pensó Baekhyun, pero lo compensaba con otras muchas virtudes—. Deberíamos volver.

—Sí, vale —concedió Baekhyun, observando a Monggu esconderse en el agujero.

Le hizo pensar en Jongin, en cómo parecía que cuando llegaba a abrirse un poco, enseguida volvía a retraerse, a esconderse en su madriguera.

**

—¿Y si no es una buena idea?

—¿Me engañan mis oídos? —preguntó Jongdae en voz alta, con sorna, mientras fulminaba a Chanyeol en su enésima partida de naipes explosivos—. ¿Byun Baekhyun admitiendo un error?

—No he dicho que sea un error —aclaró Baekhyun. Miró por la ventana de la sala común de Slytherin, pero sólo le sirvió para ver los últimos rayos de sol reflejados en el agua del Lago Negro. De vez en cuando, el calamar gigante pasaba por las ventanas y los observaba con un monumental ojo. Chanyeol nunca dejaba de asustarse—. Sólo me hacía una pregunta en voz alta.

—¿Quieres echar las cartas, a ver qué te dicen? —se burló Chanyeol, y le lanzó un naipe explosivo que se detonó a apenas unos centímetros de su túnica. Baekhyun tuvo tiempo de taparse los ojos, pero las puntas del flequillo se le quemaron un poco. En ese momento, el calamar decidió pasearse por su ventana, y Chanyeol se sobresaltó tanto que otro naipe le explotó en los dedos. 

Baekhyun se limitó a echarse a reír, empujando las dudas al fondo de su mente. Sólo podía continuar por el camino que había elegido hasta el final y esperar que lo que le deparara la meta mereciera la pena.

**

Baekhyun intentó recorrer los pasillos de puntillas, sin hacer ruido pero lo más rápido posible; porque era una gran laguna en su plan que el baño de prefectos del quinto piso quedara tan lejos de su sala común en las mazmorras, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tenía que salir en mitad de la noche para añadir la dichosa piedra lunar a la poción cuando la luna llena estuviera en lo alto del cielo. Empezaba a preguntarse si Jongdae no tenía razón y seguía con esto por pura cabezonería. 

Iba refunfuñando para sí mismo porque se había tirado parte de la piedra encima y ahora tenía una túnica iridiscente cuando se dio cuenta de que había un halo de luz delante del pasillo que no pertenecía a su Lumos. Apagó su varita y se quedó pegado a la pared, esperando. Sabía que no se trataba de Filch porque la luz blanca que iluminaba el pasillo en dirección contraria a él pertenecía a una varita, que Filch no podía usar. Pero ya eran casi las dos de la madrugada, muy tarde para que cualquier otro alumno estuviera fuera de la cama, así que consideró coger a quien fuera por sorpresa para echarle una pequeña bronca que le quitara las ganas de escaparse de la sala común de noche.

Pero cuando el alumno infractor en cuestión giró la esquina, cegó por unos instantes a Baekhyun con la bomba de luz que salía de su varita, y Baekhyun tuvo que protegerse los ojos con el brazo si no quería perderlos para siempre.

—¿Baekhyun? —dijo una voz minúscula, y Baekhyun estuvo a punto de resoplar, porque empezaba a pensar que Jongin conocía todos sus planes y estaba gastándole una broma muy pesada.

—Para darte tanto miedo la oscuridad te paseas demasiado por el castillo cuando no debes, ¿no crees? —dijo Baekhyun, descubriéndose los ojos y haciendo unos gestos urgentes hacia la varita de Jongin—. Apaga eso, por las barbas de Merlín, la profesora Sinistra lo va a confundir con una supernova o algo.

—Para ser prefecto también te saltas demasiadas reglas, ¿no crees? —replicó Jongin, y redujo el brillo de su encantamiento al mínimo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —insistió Baekhyun, instándole a que se acercara—. Estás muy lejos de tu sala común.

—Estaba haciendo algo y... perdí la noción del tiempo.

—Estabas haciendo _algo_ —dijo Baekhyun, impávido, y entonces vio un movimiento a espaldas de Jongin. Instintivamente, agarró a Jongin del brazo—. Bueno, espero que mereciera la pena, porque ahora sí que estamos a punto de meternos en otro lío. La señora Norris está justo detrás.

Jongin se dio la vuelta al tiempo que la gata emitió un maullido que, quizá fuera por el silencio reinante en el castillo, pero pareció tremendamente sonoro para un animal de su tamaño. Baekhyun se tomó dos segundos para ubicarse y pensar mientras Jongin estaba tan tenso a su lado que parecía a punto de empezar a vibrar. Baekhyun tiró de su brazo y echó a correr hacia las aulas del tercer piso.

—¡Por aquí! —dijo, y Jongin se agarró con fuerza a su antebrazo para no perderlo mientras corría tras él.

El aula en la que Baekhyun había pensado ocultarse estaba a escasos cincuenta metros de donde se habían encontrado con la gata, pero el tiempo hasta que llegaron al fondo del aula y se escondieron detrás del gran espejo se le hizo eterno. Con suerte, la gata no habría alertado a su dueño y aunque así fuera, pasarían de largo al ver el aula vacía. Estaban fuera de la vista de cualquiera que entrara a la habitación, pero Baekhyun se dio cuenta de que la forma en que ambos jadeaban por la carrera sí sería perfectamente audible, así que sacó su varita y murmuró: _¡Muffliato!_ , con la esperanza de disimularlo.

Pasaron unos largos minutos, durante los que Jongin y Baekhyun se miraron fijamente en el estrecho hueco detrás del espejo, intentando por todos los medios contener la respiración. La mano de Jongin seguía aferrada a la manga de la túnica de Baekhyun. Cuando estaba casi seguro de que habían conseguido despistar al conserje, Baekhyun asomó la cabeza despacio, para asegurarse de que la gata no estaba observándolos con malignidad desde la puerta. No había nadie, y tampoco en el pasillo, pero para no correr riesgos, cerró la puerta y le aplicó otro hechizo muffliato.

—Así que aquí es donde ensayas —dijo Jongin a sus espaldas. Estaba mirando con curiosidad la batería de Chanyeol, tocando cuidadosamente uno de los platillos.

—Exacto —dijo Baekhyun, y se acercó a él—. Esta es la batería de Chanyeol, y esta es la gaita de Jongdae —explicó, levantando una gaita polvorienta a la que Jongdae se negaba a acercarse como si tuviera una maldición—. Es decir, es su gaita porque yo quiero que la toque, pero él se niega, así que de momento me hace los coros. Parece tener una opinión sobre su posición vocal en el grupo que difiere un poco de la realidad, pero no quiero romper sus sueños todavía...

—¿Qué haces tú? —preguntó Jongin, sentándose en uno de los pupitres que había apilados contra la pared.

—Yo soy el líder, y canto y toco el laúd —dijo Baekhyun, cogiendo su laúd y acariciando las cuerdas.

—Qué polivalente —dijo Jongin, y se acercó a mirar una foto que había pegada con magia a la pared.

En ella, Chanyeol, Jongdae y Baekhyun estaban junto a nada más y nada menos que las Brujas de Macbeth. Los tres mostraban unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja, los dos últimos peleándose por estar en el centro, y llevaban camisetas de un azul eléctrico con el nombre de su grupo. Myron Wagtail, el cantante de las Brujas, estaba sujetando un disco titulado _Cuidado con el escreguto_.

—Eso es de cuando conseguimos que las Brujas escucharan nuestra primera canción, ¿sabes? —Baekhyun no podía evitar presumir de esa foto con cualquier persona, y mucho menos con Jongin, a quien quería impresionar con tantas ganas que parecía casi irracional.

—¿En serio? —dijo Jongin, asombrado.

—Sí —respondió Baekhyun, con el pecho henchido de orgullo—. Un amigo de un primo de Jongdae trabaja en la Red Mágica Inalámbrica y consiguieron colarnos para conocerlos tras una de sus entrevistas.

—Impresionante —respondió Jongin, mirando la imagen, alucinado. El Baekhyun de la foto pareció dirigirle una mueca.

—Y dijeron que nuestras letras eran «extrañamente peculiares», pero lo dijeron como un cumplido, claro. Nos dieron muchos ánimos —le aseguró Baekhyun—. Así que en el futuro, cuando seamos famosos, podrás decir que viste el lugar de nacimiento de los Peskipiksi Pesternomi.

—Es un sitio muy guay, Baekhyun. Gracias por enseñármelo, aunque haya tenido que ser en estas circunstancias —le dijo Jongin, con una amplia sonrisa—. Me encantaría veros tocar.

La sensación que invadió a Baekhyun fue algo que nunca había notado antes. Ya estaba familiarizado con las ganas de extender una mano y tocar a Jongin, con la urgencia de buscarlo con la mirada y con la necesidad de que Jongin mostrara un mínimo interés en él. Pero nunca había sentido _calidez_ como en ese momento, cuando Jongin le mostró una sonrisa sincera y lo dejó clavado en el sitio, con cada célula de su cuerpo intentando encontrar una manera de responder sin quedar en ridículo y fracasando. Baekhyun se preguntó qué haría Jongin si, en ese mismo instante, Baekhyun se rindiera a lo que todos sus instintos le suplicaban y cruzara el aula y lo besara.

—Eh... Si quieres puedo conseguirte una chapa de los Peskipiksi —aventuró, agitando la cabeza como si así pudiera quitarse de encima todos esos pensamientos. Correría, eso es lo único que haría Jongin si Baekhyun se acercara a él. _Correría en dirección contraria_ —. Estamos a punto de convencer a McGonagall para que nos deje actuar en el Baile de Navidad, y nos vendría bien que Kim Jongin fuera nuestro fan. Creo que tengo alguna por aquí...

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Jongin, señalando el espejo tras el que se habían agazapado para esconderse de Filch y su gata.

—Ah, siempre ha estado ahí. Antes estaba tapado con una sábana y pensábamos que estaba maldito, así que no lo tocábamos, pero un día estábamos haciendo los tontos, Chanyeol pisó la sábana y lo descubrió, y... Mira, es muy guay. —Baekhyun dio dos pasos para colocarse justo delante del espejo, y notó un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando el espejo hizo su magia habitual—. Chanyeol y yo creemos que es un espejo que te muestra el futuro, aunque Jongdae dice que ahí arriba pone que es lo que verdaderamente deseas, o algo así.

El hecho de que Baekhyun viera algo distinto cada semana era una prueba de que su ambición era inabarcable y de la amplitud de las cosas que podía conseguir. Según Jongdae, sólo demostraba que en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que quería.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió Jongin, curioso y a la vez algo receloso, como si no quisiera acercarse demasiado al espejo por si la posibilidad de la maldición no estaba del todo descartada.

—No se puede ver lo que ven los demás —le dijo Baekhyun—, pero yo me veo a mí, el cantante y líder de los Peskipiksi, cantando en la cena de Navidad y con todos los estudiantes aplaudiéndome. —No le reveló a Jongin que también lo veía a él, en primera fila, animándolo más que nadie. No le contó las veces que había visto a Jongin junto a él, sólo en el reflejo, cuántas veces se había aferrado a la posiblidad de que el espejo le estuviera mostrando un futuro a su lado, igual que las cartas y los posos de té—. ¿Quieres probar? —le ofreció, y Jongin, aunque dudó unos segundos, se colocó delante del espejo.

—No sé, Baekhyun —dijo, moviéndose de un lado a otro y observando la superficie del espejo—. ¿Yo sólo nos veo a ti y a mí?

Baekhyun frunció el ceño, y se apartó más todavía.

—No, no puede ser, ni siquiera estoy cerca de ti como para salir reflejado —le dijo—. A ver, colócate más cerca.

Jongin obedeció, se colocó a apenas un paso del espejo, y miró a su lado para comprobar que, efectivamente, Baekhyun estaba demasiado lejos del espejo. Miró un punto a su izquierda, contrariado. 

—Pues sigo viéndote aquí, a mi... —Jongin se quedó callado de repente. Se llevó una mano a la cara, como si le hubiera rozado algo que no podía ver, y apretó un puño.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ves?

—Estoy con... —Jongin tragó saliva. No parecía haberle gustado demasiado lo que vio en el espejo—. Estoy bailando —susurró por fin.

—¿Bailando? —preguntó Baekhyun, confuso. No era la respuesta que esperaba—. ¿Te gusta bailar? A lo mejor lo de magizoólogo no te sale bien y a lo que te vas a dedicar es a bailar.

Jongin apartó la vista del reflejo un instante, para mirar la inscripción incomprensible que había en el marco superior con ojos erráticos. 

—Sí. Sí que me gusta bailar —murmuró—. Pero...

—Oh, ¿por qué no bailas un poco? —preguntó Baekhyun, animado—. Me encantaría verlo. Puedo enseñarte el baile que se me ha ocurrido para nuestro tema _La pasión de un poltergeist_.

—No, no es posible —dijo Jongin, cortante. Baekhyun, sorprendido, alzó las cejas.

—¿Por qué? No creo que bailes tan terriblemente mal si el espejo de los deseos del futuro te enseña bailando... —insistió, inclinando la cabeza y conteniendo una risita que se ahogó en su garganta cuando vio la expresión de Jongin—. ¿Jongin?

—¿De verdad no puedes ver lo que yo veo? —preguntó Jongin con un hilo de voz.

Baekhyun se separó de la ventana y se acercó a Jongin. Tenía las mejillas pálidas, bajo la luz potente de la luna llena que se colaba a través del cristal y se reflejaba en el espejo.

—No, sólo te veo a ti —le aseguró Baekhyun, mirando el reflejo de ambos. Ahora que estaba tan cerca, pudo ver como su reflejo tomaba la mano de Jongin y entrelazaba sus dedos. Baekhyun sonrió. Era bonito, aunque en la realidad el Jongin de su lado tenía los puños tan fuertemente apretados que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, perdona. —Jongin seguía mirando el espejo con el ceño fruncido, y después a Baekhyun—. Tengo que irme.

Con las mismas, salió del aula y Baekhyun se quedó ahí, perplejo, sin comprender qué acababa de ocurrir y con los dedos del Jongin del espejo aún entre los suyos.


	3. Chapter 3

El incidente con el espejo, la poción y todo lo demás había hecho que Baekhyun casi se olvidara de que el último sábado de noviembre tendría lugar el primer partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor de la temporada. Aunque la rivalidad entre ambas casas se había apaciguado mucho en cuanto a ideología, seguía siendo feroz en lo que al quidditch respectaba.

El estadio parecía vibrar con la tensión que había entre estudiantes, y Baekhyun se abrochó despacio la túnica verde esmeralda y respiró hondo. No era el primer partido que iba a jugar contra Jongin, y después de haber tocado fondo cuando el Desastre del Pulido de Escoba, como lo llamaba Jongdae, ya sólo podía ir hacia arriba. Pero esta vez no le preocupaba la posibilidad de ponerse en ridículo al reaccionar a la forma en que el pelo de Jongin pudiera moverse con el viento de cara al volar, o sus manos fuertes en torno a la escoba. Esta vez estaba inquieto por lo que había ocurrido cuando le mostró el espejo a Jongin. Antes soñaba con comprobar si su rostro era tan suave como parecía, ahora quería desentrañar sus ceños fruncidos, y pensar que podía haber incomodado tanto a Jongin le causaba un desagradable hormigueo bajo la piel.

Cuando todo su equipo se levantó de los bancos del vestuario, Baekhyun tardó unos segundos de más en reaccionar.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sehun, uno de los cazadores, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—. Si no das el cien por cien, Yixing te pegará la paliza de tu vida.

Baekhyun se aclaró la garganta.

—Para que lo sepas, Yixing me adora y confía ciegamente en mis capacidades. Que están a pleno rendimiento, por cierto.

—Hmm —caviló Sehun, mirándolo con sospecha—. Estás demasiado callado. Normalmente te pasas los quince minutos antes del partido berreando por todo el vestuario, sobre todo si es contra Gryffindor.

—¿Tienes algo en la cabeza? —preguntó Taemin, alzando unas cejas burlonas. Si Yixing no miraba, Baekhyun quizá tendría tiempo de convertírselas en cangrejos de fuego antes de que empezara el partido y ver cómo se le daba buscar la snitch entre tanta chispa...

—Abróchate bien las protecciones, Byun Baekhyun. Llevas el casco torcido y nadie quiere que te abra la cabeza una bludger —ordenó Yixing con voz autoritaria.

—Sí, señor —respondió Baekhyun, fingiendo un saludo militar como los de las películas muggles, y lanzando una mirada asesina a Sehun, que estaba murmurando «lo de _nadie_ es discutible» a sus espaldas.

Salieron del vestuario cuando la señora Hooch se lo indicó, y el rojo de las túnicas de Gryffindor fue lo primero que llamó su atención a su izquierda, no la ovación del público ni la emoción de sus compañeros de equipo.

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo a pesar de la brisa fría que acompañaba el final de noviembre, y hacía que el pelo casi blanco de Jongin contrastara todavía más con su piel morena. Baekhyun notó que las manos le empezaban a sudar y temió que se le resbalara la escoba cuando llegaron frente al otro equipo. Escudriñó el rostro de Jongin, en busca del mismo ceño fruncido que había visto días atrás, delante del espejo de los deseos del futuro. Pero el chico parecía tranquilo, ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa a Taemin cuando le dio la mano. Parecía radiante, tanto que era casi hipnótico, y para cuando llegó ante Baekhyun, con la mano extendida para saludarle, Baekhyun volvía a notar la familiar sensación de tener el cráneo medio lleno de micropuffs. Antes de que pudiera empezar a balbucear, Jongin le dijo:

—Pienso meterte muchos goles.

—Puedes meterme lo que quieras. Quiero decir. ¿Puedes intentarlo? A ver si lo consigues. No lo conseguirás. Ni una de tus quaffles entrará en mi aro.

—Eh, sí, Baekhyun, mejor para de hablar —dijo Sehun junto a él, dándole un empujón con la cadera para que pasara a saludar al siguiente jugador.

Había tenido momentos de más lucidez, eso estaba claro, pero Baekhyun no dejó de darse cuenta de que Jongin no parecía querer salir huyendo, como en tantas otras ocasiones, como la noche del espejo. Parecía estar conteniendo la risa, y lanzó una larga mirada a Baekhyun antes de centrarse en el golpeador de Slytherin que tenía delante.

Baekhyun habría podido echar a volar sin escoba, pero cuando la señora Hooch hizo sonar el silbato, dio una patada al suelo como el resto y todos los jugadores se pusieron en posición. Desde los aros, Baekhyun veía a Jongin sobrevolar todo el campo, y sabía que al chico le gustaba el quidditch y era popular por ser uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo, pero nunca lo había visto tan eufórico. Fue el primero en tomar posesión de la quaffle y se dirigió como una exhalación hacia Baekhyun, que plantó los pies en los apoyos de su escoba y se preparó para parar la pelota.

Si el equipo de Gryffindor destacaba por su coordinación y la facilidad con la que encadenaban una táctica tras otra para atacar, la especialidad de Slytherin era estar preparados para todo lo que les lanzaran: Baekhyun pudo mantener una concentración total durante la primera mitad del partido, y evitó que Jimin y Jongin puntuaran hasta en tres ocasiones.

Cuando los cazadores de Slytherin lograron veinte puntos de ventaja, Jongin recuperó la quaffle y voló al otro lado del campo siguiendo el borde de la zona delineada, hasta llegar a acercarse cada vez más al aro que quedaba a la derecha de Baekhyun. El guardián se aferró al palo de su escoba y se colocó como una barrera férrea delante del aro, pero antes barrió rápidamente con la vista el resto del campo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Jimin, otro de los cazadores de Gryffindor, volaba rápidamente hacia el aro de su izquierda, y comprendió lo que intentaban hacer.

Miró a Jongin con una sonrisa burlona y se lanzó ante el aro de la izquierda, preparado para parar el lanzamiento de Jimin después de que, como Baekhyun esperaba, Jongin le lanzara la quaffle. Sin embargo, justo cuando se apostó delante y se giró para mirar a Jongin, fue éste el que le devolvió una sonrisa triunfal y dejó caer la quaffle justo debajo de él. Baekhyun, atónito, reparó en que Amber, la tercera cazadora de Gryffindor, había estado volando bajo, preparada para esta táctica, y agarró la quaffle al vuelo para colarla por el aro derecho cuando Baekhyun apenas había empezado a reaccionar.

Las gradas de Gryffindor estallaron en vítores, y Baekhyun se quedó parpadeando, observando a Jongin celebrar el éxito de su plan. No sabía si eran imaginaciones suyas, pero creía que Jongin lo estaba mirando a él de reojo, sin dejar de sonreír, y comenzó a sentir una especie de cosquilleo en las manos, como si quisiera volar hacia él aunque supusiera desproteger los aros.

—¡Baekhyun! —le gritó Yixing, agitando el bate desde un punto a su derecha para desviar una bludger. Baekhyun despegó los ojos de Jongin a duras penas y volvió la cabeza para mirar a su capitán, esperando una regañina—. ¡Perdona, tendría que haberme dado cuenta de lo que estaban planeando! La próxima vez les lanzaré una bludger.

—No, tendría que haber estado más atento —se disculpó a su vez Baekhyun, y miró de nuevo a Jongin antes de exclamar—: ¡Vamos a devolvérsela!

El juego continuó de forma similar: ambos equipos se iban robando puntos de forma muy igualada, y Baekhyun hacía lo que podía por parar la quaffle cada vez que amenazaba con entrar en sus aros, pero no conseguía evitar estar pendiente de los movimientos de un cazador en particular. Jongin parecía estar pasándoselo mejor que nunca: volaba en picado, girando en el aire, y siempre parecía más rápido, más ágil y mucho más majestuoso que cualquiera de los demás jugadores en la pista. Y lo peor de todo era que, a pesar de ello, tampoco parecía quitarle el ojo de encima a Baekhyun. Él sabía que lo estaba vigilando, monitorizando sus movimientos para adelantarse a ellos y así moverse para puntuar, pero no podía evitar ser cada vez más consciente de la mirada que había clavada en él.

El campo estaba extrañamente silencioso, apenas oía a Jongin dar instrucciones a su equipo, y los gritos de los espectadores habían quedado ahogados, en segundo plano. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, era como si estuviera viendo el campo a través de una especie de túnel. Veía a Jongin moverse, veloz, brillante, y el resto era... borroso. Pero para Baekhyun no parecía importar mucho: estaba viendo justo lo que quería, ¿cómo podía alguien de una belleza semejante estar ahí delante de él? ¿Cómo podría Baekhyun no querer acercarse _más_?

Comenzó a volar, despacio, alejándose de los aros, con una idea fija en la cabeza. _Más cerca_.

—¿Baekhyun? —le pareció oír, detrás de él, pero no miró atrás, porque ya estaba tan cerca de alcanzar lo que quería...—. ¡Baekhyun! ¡Cuidado!

Delante de él, Jongin frunció el ceño, sorprendido. No, ¿por qué no seguía sonriendo como antes? Baekhyun recordó espejos, y el mundo pareció volver a recuperar algo de forma a su alrededor. Parpadeó con fuerza, confuso. El rostro de Jongin convirtiéndose en una máscara de horror a apenas un metro de él fue lo último que vio Baekhyun antes de notar cómo algo estallaba en su cabeza, como si se hubiera detonado una baraja de naipes explosivos dentro de su casco. Entonces empezó a caer.

**

—Menos mal que llevaba casco...

—Creo que ha sido más bien porque tiene el cráneo más duro que la piel de un Graphorn. Al menos por una vez le ha servido para algo.

Baekhyun reconoció la voz de Jongdae, calumniándolo como de costumbre, y cuando abrió los ojos la luz blanca de la sala donde estaba y que no reconocía le hizo sentir que la cabeza le estallaba de nuevo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, con voz débil. Oía su propia voz dentro de su cabeza como si no se hubiera retirado el encantamiento Sonorus después de un ensayo.

—¡Baekhyun! — exclamó Yixing al darse cuenta de que el guardián de su equipo había despertado—. Te... distrajiste, y una bludger casi te abre la cabeza. 

—Menos mal que te advertí que te pusieras bien el casco antes de salir al campo. Ahora me debes la vida —apuntó Sehun, pero por muchos golpes en la cabeza que se hubiera llevado Baekhyun, sabía que Sehun no mostraría preocupación por su integridad física ni bajo coacción.

Si todos estaban allí, Baekhyun suponía que el partido habría terminado. Sabía que en un partido de quidditch no había sustituciones, así que le daba miedo preguntar por el resultado.

—Para que lo sepas, ganamos —dijo Taemin desde un punto detrás de Chanyeol, y después miró de reojo a Jongin, que para horror de Baekhyun estaba de pie al final de la cama, algo alejado del resto. Todavía vestía su túnica roja de quidditch, como todos los demás, y tenía el rostro más ceniciento que Baekhyun le había visto jamás. Taemin continuó—: El... equipo de Gryffindor estaba muy preocupado como para marcar demasiados puntos, y yo aproveché la confusión para encontrar la snitch.

—El quidditch es un deporte de bárbaros —repuso Jongdae, mirando a Baekhyun con los ojos teñidos de desasosiego.

—Dijo el maestro de los naipes que potencialmente, con un poco de suerte, le harán perder la nariz algún día —bromeó Baekhyun, y la risa de Jongdae sonó aún más estridente a sus oídos. Sabía que era un alivio para su mejor amigo ver que aún era capaz de gastar bromas, aunque tuviera la cabeza medio abierta—. Con todo, me alegro de que hayamos ganado. ¿Tendré que estar mucho aquí? Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien.

—La señora Pomfrey prefiere que pases la noche aquí. Los chicos tienen que ir a cambiarse, pero descansa un poco ahora y Chanyeol y yo podemos traerte algo de la cena a escondidas después.

—Eso sería genial. Gracias.

Cuando todos salieron de la sala, Baekhyun se recostó en la cama y respiró hondo. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y notó un chichón abultado del que ni el casco le podría haber librado, donde le había golpeado la bludger. Estaba seguro de que la señora Pomfrey podría darle alguna poción que redujera la hinchazón durante la noche, por la mañana todo volvería a la normalidad, así que no había de qué preocuparse. Eso le recordó a la poción que seguía reposando en el baño de prefectos: cuando el ciclo lunar actual se completara, la Amortentia estaría lista; pero dejando de lado que subió a apagar el fuego mágico que la mantenía a temperatura constante antes del partido, en la última semana apenas había sido un pensamiento en la recámara del cerebro de Baekhyun. Debería ir al día siguiente a comprobar que seguía ahí y que Myrtle no se la había intentado dar a algún prefecto, o algo así.

—Lo siento —dijo una voz desde la puerta que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y Baekhyun se giró para ver ahí a Jongin, aún con la túnica de quidditch de Gryffindor.

—¿Qué? —dijo Baekhyun, aturdido—. ¿Qué hay que sentir?

Jongin se limitó a morderse el labio.

—¿Acaso fuiste tú el que me tiró la bludger directa a la cabeza? —preguntó Baekhyun, con una sonrisa que Jongin no le devolvió—. No tienes culpa de nada, Jongin, en el quidditch pasan cosas así todos los días. No tienes que...

—No —dijo el chico, tajante—. Lo siento mucho. No volverá a ocurrir.

Con esas palabras se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, y dejó a Baekhyun solo en la enfermería, con su terrible dolor de cabeza y su aún más terrible confusión.

**

Los días pasaron y Jongin cumplió su promesa: _nada_ volvió a ocurrir. Baekhyun se sentía como en los años anteriores, antes de que empezara este curso, con la diferencia de que en los años anteriores Jongin simplemente dejaba que cualquier conversación que pudiera surgir entre ellos se apagara antes de comenzar, reaccionaba con monosílabos y asentimientos. Ahora optaba por salir corriendo en dirección contraria cada vez que veía a Baekhyun aparecer de lejos.

La sorpresa de los primeros días pronto se convirtió en frustración. Baekhyun sólo quería dejarle claro que nada de lo que había pasado en el partido de quidditch había sido culpa suya, quería conseguir volver a hablar con él sin tensión, como cuando estaban con Monggu o antes de que ocurriera lo del espejo. Quería volver a ver las pequeñas sonrisas de Jongin, oír su voz suave y cómo subía su tono cuando reía.

—No hay manera —suspiró, dejándose caer pesadamente en un banco del Gran Comedor, frente a Jongdae y Joonmyun—. Jongin no quiere hablar conmigo.

—¿Por cuál de todas las razones? —preguntó Jongdae, sin levantar la vista del pergamino lleno de números en el que estaba trabajando con Joonmyun.

—¡No tengo ni idea! —respondió Baekhyun—. Todo iba bien, estábamos hablando más y por primera vez... Creía que podíamos acercarnos más. Que podíamos ser amigos, al menos.

—Creía que para eso era... _eso_ que estás haciendo en el quinto piso —dijo Jongdae, mirándolo con intención, y por primera vez desde que la idea de la Amortentia se le ocurrió, Baekhyun se sintió algo avergonzado.

—Yo... Ni me acordaba, la verdad —confesó, entre susurros para que Joonmyun oyera lo menos posible, y Jongdae lo miró con una ceja arqueada, incrédulo—. ¡Es cierto! Fui a apagarla antes del partido, pero con todo lo que ha ocurrido... Se me había olvidado. Ya estará lista. Si es que ha salido bien, claro.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Jongdae, y toda la determinación que Baekhyun había tenido en los meses anteriores se desinfló, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Daba igual lo que dijeran las cartas. Daba igual lo que él sintiera o la intensidad con la que lo sintiera. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que darle la Amortentia a Jongin ya no era una opción. Que nunca debería haberlo sido.

—No lo haré. Tenías razón —murmuró, notando cómo la sangre le subía a las mejillas. Jongdae asintió, triunfante, como si la pregunta hubiera sido una prueba que no sabía si Baekhyun iba a pasar—. Fui un idiota, sólo por pensarlo. Voy a ir y voy a tirarla por el desagüe. Si no quiere volver a hablarme... al menos será decisión suya.

Jongdae alargó una mano para agarrar la de Baekhyun.

—Es la primera vez en estos meses que me creo de verdad que estás enamorado de él —le dijo con firmeza. Baekhyun se puso completamente rojo. Joonmyun alzó la vista del pergamino, curioso—. Sabía que al final, escogerías el camino correcto. Serás un testarudo y un idiota a veces, Baekhyun, pero no eres _cruel_.

—Sí que he sido un poco idiota, ¿no? —dijo Baekhyun, con los hombros hundidos—. De todas formas... No quiero que todo acabe así. No sé cómo hacerle ver que lo de la bludger no fue culpa suya.

—¡Claro! —dijo Joonmyun, sobresaltándolos a ambos—. O sea, que es por eso.

—¿El qué es por eso? —preguntó Jongdae, inclinando la cabeza.

—Por lo de la bludger, Kyungsoo me ha dicho que va lloriqueando por los pasillos, el pobre —respondió con una sonrisita algo triste—. La verdad es que es raro, pensaba que la magia veela perdía fuerza cuanto más expuesto estás a ella. Aunque si se trata de alguien que le atrae mucho, puede perder el control... ¿supongo? De todas formas tampoco es un motivo para que lo dejéis, creo yo —caviló, frunciendo el ceño.

Baekhyun miró a Jongdae, que se encogió de hombros. Parecía igual de atónito que él.

—Joonmyun, vamos a necesitar que te expliques con un poco más de claridad —le dijo Jongdae.

—Lo de que es un cuarto veela sólo es un rumor tonto que alguien se inventó en quinto —apuntó Baekhyun—. Kibum, seguramente. ¿Cómo va a ser veela, si es un chico?

Joonmyun los miró, parpadeando, y luego se mordió el labio.

—No tendría que haber dicho nada —musitó, arrepentido—. No me corresponde a mí contártelo. Pensaba que como... —miró a Baekhyun de soslayo—. Pensaba que lo que ocurría es que él mismo te lo había contado.

—Joonmyun, habla ahora mismo o te lanzo una maldición —dijo Baekhyun, llevándose una mano a la varita. Adoraba a Joonmyun, siempre tan complaciente y siempre sonriendo, pero estaba al borde del ataque de nervios.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo Joonmyun, levantando las manos en señal de rendición—. Quizá... quizá también le sirva de ayuda a Jongin. Pero por favor, no puedes decirle que te lo he contado yo. Es algo de lo que Jongin se avergüenza muchísimo, y...

— _Habla_ —le urgió Jongdae, también deseoso de saber.

—El rumor de que es un cuarto veela no es más que eso, ciertamente. Un rumor —comenzó a explicar Joonmyun. Baekhyun estaba a dos segundos de lanzarle un hechizo para que hablara más rápido—. Jongin es _un octavo_ veela. Su madre, que vive muy cerca de la casa de Kyungsoo y la mía, sí es un cuarto veela. No se sabe si ha sido por tantas generaciones de mestizaje con humanos magos y muggles, y parece ser que sigue siendo raro, pero Jongin es la prueba de que sí puede pasar que nazcan veelas varones.

Baekhyun se sentía como si lo acabaran de petrificar.

—O sea, que lo de que Baekhyun se comportara como un babuino en su presencia no es sólo porque Baekhyun ya sea un poco babuino de por sí... —señaló Jongdae.

—Algunas personas son más propensas a que la influencia de su parte veela les afecte. Kyungsoo siempre ha sido totalmente inmune, por ejemplo. Yo, por otro lado... Cuando éramos más pequeños... —comenzó a balbucear, mirando a Jongdae, cohibido—. No había nada romántico, obviamente, ¡ni mucho menos físico! Éramos unos críos. Pero su simple forma de actuar, de hablar... Jongin hace que quieras hacer cosas para acercarte a él, para impresionarle. Quedando en ridículo la mayoría de las veces, la verdad —se señaló la cicatriz que tenía junto a la ceja—. Esto es de una vez, cuando teníamos once años, en la que yo estaba convencido de que podía demostrarle que sabía volar sin escoba y me caí de cabeza al suelo. No conseguí que Jongin volviera a jugar conmigo en meses.

Baekhyun apretó las manos sobre la mesa, recordando cada una de las veces que se había sentido impulsado a hablarle a Jongin, a hacerle notar su existencia. A tenerlo más cerca, como si Baekhyun fuera Ícaro y Jongin el sol.

—Y no se te ocurrió contarme nada de esto antes —espetó Jongdae—. No lo de que te abrieras la cabeza porque Jongin es guapo, que parece ser una característica común a todos los que me rodean. Sino a... todo lo demás. Sobre Jongin.

—Ya te lo he dicho. No es algo de lo que él se enorgullezca. No me perdonaría que fuera contándolo por ahí, ni siquiera a ti. Y mucho menos a Baekhyun —dijo, mirándolo de reojo.

—Pues me habría ahorrado como tres años de drama —dijo Jongdae, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Bueno... ¿y qué tiene eso que ver con la bludger?

—Supongo que fue algo similar —dijo Joonmyun—. Lo estás mirando, y de repente todo pierde forma excepto él, y si tienes la mala suerte de estar en el aire, con bludgers de por medio... lo siguiente que ves es a la señora Pomfrey.

—No —sentenció Baekhyun—. No vi venir la bludger porque me distraje. Soy perfectamente consciente de lo que hice, y no es culpa suya, no fue a propósito. Me da igual si es una veela o un poltergeist.

—Por supuesto que no fue a propósito, precisamente de eso se trata. Creo que no comprendes el matiz, Baekhyun —aclaró Joonmyun, alargando él también la mano para darle unos toquecitos tranquilizadores en el brazo—. Para Jongin, su condición siempre ha sido un obstáculo terrible a la hora de relacionarse con los demás. Está acostumbrado a renunciar a muchas cosas por eso. Jongin siempre ha adorado bailar, por ejemplo, pero el baile es la principal arma de un veela, así que sólo puede hacerlo a escondidas. Está acostumbrado a renunciar a las personas que le gustan —dijo, mirando a los ojos a Baekhyun—, porque mostrar interés por su parte empeora todavía más la influencia veela sobre esa persona.

—No lo entiendo —insistió Baekhyun, testarudo—. ¿Por qué tiene que renunciar a lo que quiere por ser veela, o lo que sea? ¡No tiene sentido! No puede evitarlo, no es culpa suya...

—Imagina lo terrible que tiene que ser —le dijo Joonmyun—. Obligar a alguien a quien quieres a hacer cosas contra su voluntad, hasta el punto de llegar a hacerse daño. _Forzarlo_ a desearte, aunque no quiera.

Si antes había sentido vergüenza, cuando Jongdae le recordó la poción que había estado a punto de administrarle a Jongin, ahora Baekhyun se sintió profundamente humillado. Le asqueaba ser consciente de lo que había estado a punto de hacerle a alguien como Jongin, con influencia mágica o sin ella. Jongdae le dirigió una mirada muy seria, cargada de preocupación. Joonmyun continuó hablando, con voz suave, cuidadosa.

—Tendrías que plantearte, incluso, si de verdad te gusta o si todo es producto de...

— _No_. No sigas por ahí —dijo Baekhyun, y se levantó del banco—. Necesito estar solo.

—Baekhyun... —comenzó a decir Jongdae, pero Baekhyun se dio la vuelta y salió del Comedor sin volver la vista atrás.


	4. Chapter 4

El humo que surgía de la superficie nacarada de la poción ascendía en perfectas espirales hacia el techo de la ducha rota. Baekhyun pensó que era irónico que la poción hubiera salido bien, al fin y al cabo.

Joonmyun tenía razón, y Jongin. La capacidad de usar magia les abría un abanico amplísimo de posibilidades, y eso a veces podía volver los límites un poco borrosos. Baekhyun quería creer que su brújula moral estaba un poco aturdida por la influencia veela, cuando decidió que preparar Amortentia a escondidas y dársela a Jongin para que por fin le hiciera caso sería una idea genial. Pero no podía engañarse: eso era parte de su personalidad, obstinada e implacable. Se había dejado llevar por su peor faceta y habría hecho daño a Jongin por el simple hecho de conseguir lo que quería. Eso no era amor.

¿Pero lo que había dicho Joonmyun? Baekhyun no tenía ninguna duda de que, por muchas influencias externas que hubiera habido, quería a Jongin, lo quería de verdad.

Cuando suspiraba por él ya no pensaba en su rostro perfecto, sus ojos negros o su sonrisa recta, como al principio. No recordaba el contraste de su piel dorada con el pelo pálido que, ahora lo sabía, representaba su herencia veela. Lo recordaba sonriendo a Baekhyun, confiándole el secreto de Monggu, acercando su frente a la del escarbato con infinito cariño. Lo recordaba riendo con sus amigos, y disfrutando del quidditch, y queriendo dedicarse a estudiar las criaturas mágicas. Lo recordaba delante del espejo, diciendo que sólo se veía a él, al lado de Baekhyun. Que se veía bailando.

Baekhyun no lloraba a menudo, pero ahora le escocían los ojos. Le encantaría ver a Jongin sonreír, bailando y pudiendo hacer lo que quisiera sin tener que preocuparse de nada, de cómo fueran a reaccionar otras personas. Quería ver a Jongin _feliz_ , y si para eso Baekhyun tenía que desaparecer de su vida, lo haría.

Se levantó y se frotó las manos en la túnica, dispuesto a coger el caldero y volcarlo por el desagüe en uno de los inodoros que había al otro lado del cuarto. La puerta del baño se abrió en ese instante, y Baekhyun se quedó con la mano aferrada al pomo, esperando.

—Yo sólo te digo que Minho te va a matar si sigues así. No es que a mí me importe, normalmente tus derrotas implican que mi equipo gane la Copa de Quidditch —dijo la voz de Taemin, petulante pero con un deje de preocupación—. Pero estoy cansado de verte así, Jongin.

—Estoy bien —dijo la voz cansada de Jongin. Baekhyun contuvo la respiración—. De verdad. Sólo tengo que dejar pasar un poco de tiempo, perdí el control y...

—¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que esto nunca ha estado bajo tu control? —dijo Taemin, exasperado, pero sin alzar la voz—. Es una pena, pero es lo que hay. Y hay que aprender a vivir con ello, pero no como tú lo estás haciendo. Eso no es vivir.

—No sabes lo que es.

—¡Lo que sé es que no puedes seguir culpándote por todo, o seguir achacando todo lo malo que te pasa a ti o a las personas que quieres a que seas un poco más guapo de lo normal! —exclamó Taemin. Los nudillos de Baekhyun se estaban poniendo blancos de la fuerza con la que agarraba el pomo de la puerta, así que lo soltó. Las manos le temblaban.

—Siempre ha parecido más una maldición que un poder —susurró Jongin, tan bajito que Baekhyun apenas lo oyó—. Preferiría ser un troll.

—Te comportas como si tuvieras el cerebro de un troll, a veces. Y sí que sería un poder, si tú no fueras un micropuff con forma de persona atractiva —le dijo Taemin, sin reproche—. _No es culpa tuya_ —continuó, marcando cada palabra—. Lo único que haces es querer, como todos los demás. Y lo estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes. Lo estás haciendo bien.

A Baekhyun le dolía el pecho, de todas las palabras que estaba intentando contener.

—Me da miedo —dijo Jongin—. Me da miedo que se acabe yendo, cuando se dé cuenta. Igual que mi padre.

—Sabes que siempre he creído que eres un idiota por pensar eso. Tu madre no lo obligó a quererla. Estar juntos fue una decisión que tomaron los dos, igual que dejar de estarlo. _Todos_ nos hacemos daño cuando amamos, incluso sin magia veela de por medio, por las razones más tontas, pero eso es lo bonito y lo interesante de relacionarse con el mundo. Así que deja de usar eso como si fuera una maldición familiar o algo, como una excusa para no tener que lidiar con lo que sientes, o con los demás.

Hubo una larga pausa, y a Baekhyun le pareció oír una risa suave de Jongin, como un resoplido.

—Venga, fuera de aquí —le dijo a Taemin, y su voz parecía más animada—. Aquí pone que es el baño de prefectos y capitanes de quidditch, no de buscadores sabiondos.

—¡Soluciona esto! ¡No me sirve de nada ganar a Gryffindor si su capitán está hecho un trapo deprimido! —gritó Taemin, antes de que Jongin le cerrara la puerta en las narices—. Y preocúpate de lo que _tú_ quieres, aunque sea por una sola vez. El resto sabemos cuidarnos solos. 

Al quedarse solo, Jongin soltó un hondo suspiro y se giró para quedarse apoyado en la puerta. Baekhyun sentía que tenía el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, a punto de escaparse de su cuerpo por lo nervioso que estaba. Consideró fingir que era Myrtle la Llorona hasta que Jongin se fuera, pero esta podía ser la oportunidad definitiva de hablar con Jongin, sin segundas intenciones. Agarró una última vez el pomo con determinación y abrió la puerta para salir de la ducha.

Al verlo salir, Jongin palideció.

—Baekhyun —musitó—. ¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí?

—Pues llevas un buen rato en la única puerta que hay, y no podemos aparecernos en Hogwarts, así que me temo que...

—¿Todo el tiempo? —preguntó, con voz temblorosa.

—Todo el tiempo —le confirmó Baekhyun, y Jongin soltó un quejido—. Lo siento. Tendría que haberos avisado de que estaba aquí.

—No pasa nada. No te disculpes —dijo Jongin al cabo de unos segundos, y dirigió la mirada a la ducha abierta, donde el caldero todavía humeaba ligeramente—. ¿Ya has terminado tu... bomba de baño infinita?

—Ah —dijo Baekhyun, intentando bloquear la vista con su cuerpo, pero entonces decidió que, si iba a hablarle a Jongin de lo que sentía, no podía omitir eso. No podía guardar ese secreto—. Jongin, sobre eso...

—Tenías razón. El asfódelo le da un olor muy especial —dijo Jongin, acercándose un poco más a Baekhyun—. Huele... parece que huela como tú.

Baekhyun parpadeó, perplejo.

—¿Huele como yo? —preguntó—. Jongin, ¿esto te huele como yo?

Se separó de la puerta y Jongin se aproximó, apoyándose en el marco y moviendo la nariz hacia donde estaba el caldero con la poción. Luego se acercó un poco más a Baekhyun, que volvía a sentir el torrente de su sangre atronar en sus oídos, cuando el rostro de Jongin quedó a unos centímetros del cuello de su túnica. Lo miró a los ojos antes de contestar, serio:

—Exactamente igual.

Baekhyun se notaba febril, e intentó respirar hondo, esperando que igual que en el partido de quidditch el contorno de lo que los rodeaba se volviera borroso hasta que sólo viera a Jongin, como si fuera lo único con sentido en un mundo al revés.

Pero no ocurrió. Sólo veía las pupilas de Jongin concentradas en él, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus manos, que temblaban un poco como las de Baekhyun, a pesar de que intentara ocultarlas con la túnica.

—Jongin —comenzó Baekhyun, señalando el caldero—. Esa poción de ahí... es Amortentia.

—Lo sé. El humo en forma de espirales es inconfundible —replicó Jongin, encogiéndose de hombros, pero Baekhyun no pareció procesar lo que decía y continuó balbuceando.

—Pero se trata de un filtro de amor muy poderoso que, bien confeccionado, huele como...

—Como aquello que nos atrae, sí —completó Jongin por él, y lo miró, con una sonrisa tímida. Baekhyun, aún sin comprender, le sostuvo la mirada—. Yo también he estudiado la Amortentia en Pociones, Baekhyun.

—Sabías que era Amortentia —dijo Baekhyun, con voz átona.

—Sí —susurró Jongin.

—Desde cuándo.

—Asfódelo, polvo de piedra lunar... No se me da mal Pociones. Conozco los ingredientes —respondió Jongin, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ah... —dijo Baekhyun. Estaba a punto de vomitar.

—Los filtros de amor no son algo tan poco habitual en Hogwarts, ¿sabes? Por mucho que Filch esté especializando a su gata —dijo Jongin, y entró dentro de la ducha para mirar la superficie color madreperla de la poción, impresionado—. Aunque la verdad es que eres el primero que intenta hacer la poción por sí mismo.

Se giró para mirar a Baekhyun, cuya ansiedad aumentaba por segundos. Estaba esperando que Jongin hiciera lo mismo que durante la semana anterior, echar a correr en dirección contraria; pero era como si se hubiese deshecho de una última barrera antes de hablar con él y este fuera el verdadero Jongin que Baekhyun sólo había llegado a atisbar: introvertido, pero honesto y perceptivo. Y desde luego, mucho más locuaz.

—¿No estás... enfadado? —preguntó Baekhyun.

Jongin negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Baekhyun, sin entender—. Jongin, _iba a darte_ esa poción.

—Dudo que fuera una decisión lúcida —dijo Jongin, sin darle importancia, y Baekhyun frunció el ceño—. Si has oído lo que ha dicho Taemin, sabrás que...

—Fue una decisión mía —recalcó Baekhyun—. Una decisión horrible, pero _mía_. Y no voy a dejar que te culpes por eso. Ni por la bludger —insistió Baekhyun, y le clavó un dedo en el pecho—. Me da igual que seas un doceavo veela.

—Uh —titubeó Jongin—. En realidad es un octavo, pero...

—Lo que sea. Como si quieres ser Merlín —interrumpió Baekhyun—. Preparar esta poción fue mi decisión, y me arrepiento muchísimo y nunca podré disculparme como te mereces. Pero he tenido que hacerla para conocerte y darme cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba respecto a lo que sentía por ti.

Jongin dio un paso atrás, instintivamente, como si el dedo que Baekhyun le hincaba en la túnica le hubiera lanzado una maldición para repelerlo.

—He subido aquí para tirar la poción por el desagüe porque cuando me he dado cuenta de lo que ocurría en realidad, no conseguía comprender cómo he podido ser tan idiota —dijo.

—Lo siento mucho —repitió Jongin, de nuevo en voz baja. De nuevo como si fuera a huir.

Baekhyun respiró hondo y extendió la mano, para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Jongin, que lo miró sorprendido, con ojos enrojecidos, semiocultos por su flequillo claro.

Baekhyun le sonrió.

—Yo lo siento más. Nada justifica lo que he estado a punto de hacerte —dijo, y tiró de su mano levemente, para tenerlo de nuevo un paso más cerca—. Pero nos ha servido para abrir los ojos.

—Intenté evitar... No era mi intención obligarte a nada.

—No lo entiendes. El hecho de que esa poción te huela a mí —dijo Baekhyun, señalando otra vez el caldero con la cabeza— significa que no la necesitaba. Que el chico precioso, escurridizo y aterrorizado por la oscuridad que me gusta desde hace dos años ya había caído en mis redes.

Jongin levantó la mano que no estaba sujetando Baekhyun para rozar apenas con las yemas de los dedos una de sus mejillas, y la retiró enseguida, como si Baekhyun fuera algo etéreo que se fuera a desvanecer. Baekhyun no estaba acostumbrado. Entre ellos dos, siempre solía ser Baekhyun el que se sentía así.

—Cómo sé... —empezó, e igual que había hecho con el escarbato, en una muestra íntima de cariño que le robó la respiración a Baekhyun por un momento, inclinó la cabeza hasta que su frente tocó la de Baekhyun, y se quedó ahí—. ¿Es _de verdad_?

Baekhyun habría deseado quedarse exactamente como estaban al menos un par de horas, pero reunió todas las fuerzas que tenía para separar su rostro del de Jongin y tomarlo de ambas manos para volver a acercarlo a la ducha rota.

—Lo que Slughorn nos dejó claro es que nada puede crear verdadero amor, ni siquiera la Amortentia —dijo, y cogió el caldero lleno, con cuidado de que no se derramara sobre su túnica—. Ayúdame —pidió, y Jongin cogió el asa por el lado contrario, siguiendo a Baekhyun, atento—. Asumo que la influencia veela es igual. Al principio, no puedo negar que la atracción se debiera a que... bueno, a que ciertamente da gusto verte —Baekhyun se giró para mirarlo de arriba abajo mientras abría la puerta de uno de los inodoros, y soltó una risita cuando Jongin se puso tan colorado como si se hubiera comido un diablillo de pimienta—, pero estoy seguro de que ahora, a pesar de que es algo que sigue siendo evidente a la vista, no se trata de eso, para mí.

Abrió de par en par la puerta del cubículo dándole un empujón con el pie, y cogió el caldero de las manos de Jongin para volcar todo su contenido en el inodoro bajo su mirada atenta, hasta la última gota. Cuando quedó vacío, dejó el caldero en el suelo y caminó hacia Jongin.

—Nunca me había sentido más lúcido y en plena posesión de mis facultades, y te digo, Kim Jongin, sin ninguna influencia veela de por medio, que te querría aunque fueras un troll —dijo, y a Jongin se le escapó una risa nerviosa de las que Baekhyun tanto ansiaba oír—. Y, por supuesto, hoy he venido aquí decidido a asumir que no volvieras a hablarme nunca, con tal de no obligarte a ello. Pero espero que ninguno de los dos tengamos que renunciar a nada de lo que deseamos por suposiciones tontas —dijo. Volvió a darle la mano a Jongin—. Te quiero. Por cómo eres por dentro, no por lo que eres por fuera. Que también. Pero tú me entiendes. —Jongin apretó un poco su mano. Tenía los ojos húmedos—. Que te quiero. Esa es la verdad.

Todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, y Baekhyun rezó por que esta tirada le saliera bien. Se quedó esperando que Jongin, que parecía estar debatiéndose internamente, dijera algo, pero suponía que el chico estaba teniendo los mismos impedimentos con las palabras que siempre. Efectivamente, Jongin decidió que no podía utilizar palabras para responder, y Baekhyun estaba a punto de suplicarle que dijera algo cuando notó una presión, súbita y cálida, en los labios.

Se quedó inmóvil, los pocos segundos que duró el beso, y cuando Jongin se alejó unos centímetros abrió los ojos para mirarlo. No pudo dejar de observar su boca tan de cerca, sus labios gruesos que acababan de tocar los suyos, y antes de que pudiera pedirle, _por favor_ , que lo besara otra vez, Jongin se adelantó y lo cogió de la mano para acercarlo a él. Con una mano tímida en su mejilla volvió a unir sus labios, y Baekhyun se preguntó si todo el mundo sentiría esa corriente mágica por todo el cuerpo con la simple proximidad de quien amaban, o si sólo él era tan afortunado.

Estaba eufórico, tanto como nunca se había sentido en todas las veces que, por lo que sabía ahora, había estado influido por la parte veela de Jongin. Con un suspiro, estrechó a Jongin entre sus brazos y se puso de puntillas para poder besarlo con más urgencia. Jongin se dejó llevar hasta apoyarse en la puerta cerrada de uno de los cubículos y Baekhyun quería _fundirse_ con él, hundiendo sus dedos en el pelo blanco tan peculiar de Jongin. Estaban tan perdidos el uno en el otro que no oyeron que entraba alguien hasta que lo escucharon carraspear a sus espaldas.

—Uh. Eh... Vosotros a lo vuestro. Yo sólo quiero ducharme, y eso —dijo Jungkook, uno de los prefectos primerizos de Gryffindor, cuando ambos giraron la cabeza, sin separarse. Con las orejas rojas, Jungkook se metió a toda prisa en la primera ducha y encendió el agua a tope.

—A ver cómo lo miro ahora a la cara en la sala común —dijo Jongin, y Baekhyun sintió su risa cálida en la piel de su cuello cuando hundió la cabeza en su hombro y le besó la clavícula.

—Sobrevivirá —respondió Baekhyun, hablando contra la sien de Jongin y abrazándolo con más fuerza—. He perdido mucho tiempo en este cuarto de baño durante el último mes. ¡Sé perfectamente lo que ha estado haciendo en esa misma ducha con el prefecto de Hufflepuff, Kim Taehyung! —Alzó la voz a propósito, y tanto él como Jongin rompieron a reír, abrazados, cuando oyeron un sonido ahogado tras la puerta.

**

—¿Lo ves? —dijo Baekhyun, señalándole las cartas que había sobre la tela delante de él a Jongin, que estaba sentado detrás de él, dejando que Baekhyun se apoyara en su pecho. Su risa suave reverberó en el cuerpo de Baekhyun—. Los Enamorados, la Fuerza, el Dos de Copas. A Jongin le salen exactamente las mismas cartas, en cada tirada. Las mismas que a mí. ¡El destino, te digo! _¡Almas gemelas!_

—Baekhyun, a no ser que ese sea el título que se te ha ocurrido para la nueva canción que tenemos que presentar en la fiesta de Navidad, sinceramente, me importa un bubotubérculo cuáles sean las cartas de Jongin —espetó Jongdae, supervisando la letra de la canción que Chanyeol estaba anotando en el pergamino, y luego miró a Jongin, cauteloso—. No te ofendas, Jongin.

—No me ofendo —dijo Jongin, jugueteando con un mechón de pelo de Baekhyun, distraído.

—¡Es verdad! —dijo Baekhyun, y se arrodilló para girarse y mirar a Jongin—. ¡La fiesta! ¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo, Jongin? Como mi pareja, quiero decir.

—¿Creía que era obvio? —dijo Jongin, mirando incrédulo a Baekhyun—. No pensaba que hiciera falta preguntar.

—Pues claro que era obvio que querrías venir conmigo —replicó Baekhyun, dándole un golpecito en la nariz—. Pero quería oírtelo decir —añadió, volviendo a acomodarse, satisfecho, entre las piernas extendidas de Jongin para seguir barajando sus cartas del tarot.

—¿Y qué dices que es lo que te atrajo de Baekhyun, Jongin? —preguntó Chanyeol con sorna—. ¿Su encantadora personalidad?

—¡Eso! —dijo Baekhyun, animado—. Fue mi talento en el Coro, ¿a que sí? Incluso Kyungsoo, mi némesis, sabrá aceptar que destaco irremediablemente...

—Bueno —comenzó Jongin, y miró a Baekhyun con una sonrisa burlona—. Lo cierto es que el incidente del Heredero de Slytherin fue irresistible...

Baekhyun se lanzó a taparle la boca, mientras Jongdae, Chanyeol y Joonmyun estallaban en carcajadas.

**

El Gran Salón estaba decorado como todos los años, con nieve mágica que caía del techo y árboles de Navidad cargados de adornos en torno a las mesas de las casas. Como excepción, y dado que muchos alumnos volvían a casa para pasar las cortas vacaciones con su familia, durante la cena de Navidad los alumnos podían sentarse como quisieran, sin distinciones de casas.

Con una bola de nervios en el estómago, Baekhyun observaba a Jongin a su lado, comiéndose lo que parecía un pollo entero él solo mientras charlaba animadamente con Taemin y Jimin. Miró a Chanyeol y Jongdae, que estaban igual de pálidos que él, dando vueltas a la comida en el plato.

—A lo mejor deberíamos dejarlo. Terminar la actuación del coro y bajar y bailar como estudiantes normales —sugirió Jongdae—. El tira y afloja con McGonagall era lo divertido de la situación, pero ahora que de verdad _vamos_ a hacerlo me siento...

—Como si fuera a vomitar babosas —dijo Chanyeol, que estaba casi verde.

—Lo haréis bien —dijo Joonmyun, junto a Jongdae—. Llevo viéndoos ensayar un año, y las canciones nuevas son muy divertidas.

—Va a ser genial —le dijo Jongin al oído, chocando su hombro con el de Baekhyun—. Saldréis hasta en la Red Mágica Inalámbrica, seguro.

—Además, tenéis un club de fans, incluso si el resto del colegio se queda callado —señaló Taemin, mostrando la chapa de los Peskipiksi que todos llevaban en la túnica—. Haremos más ruido que nadie. Y si no, Jongin y yo subiremos a bailar al escenario y será todo el imán de público que necesitamos.

Quizá porque habían sido amigos durante muchos años, Taemin no parecía tener el reparo de Baekhyun y los demás en bromear con el tema de Jongin. Sin embargo, Jongin también parecía haber perdido algo de la rigidez en sus reacciones, y se limitó a encogerse de hombros, con una media sonrisa.

—Pues sí, quizá lo haga —dijo, y Taemin alzó las cejas y sonrió, incrédulo—. Pero a los Peskipiksi no les hace falta nada de mi influencia veela —continuó, inclinándose contra el costado de Baekhyun—. Tienen encanto de sobra.

—A no ser que Chanyeol de verdad se ponga a vomitar babosas sobre su batería —dijo Baekhyun.

—Entonces, por favor, usad toda la influencia veela que podáis —suplicó Jongdae—. Y un buen _Obliviate_ para que nadie nos recuerde mientras nos vamos a empezar una nueva vida a Albania.

Terminaron la cena mucho más animados, y cuando llegó la hora de subir de nuevo al pequeño escenario que el profesor Flitwick había conjurado para la ocasión, después de la actuación del coro, descubrieron que lo cierto es que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse. Las cervezas de mantequilla que habían ido bebiendo los estudiantes durante la cena habían derribado sus inhibiciones y mientras los Peskipiksi afinaban sus instrumentos y se aplicaban Sonorus a la garganta, los alumnos empezaron a unirse a los vítores de Jongin, Joonmyun y los demás.

—H-hola —balbuceó Baekhyun, y carraspeó para acostumbrarse al volumen de su voz. Jongin le dio ánimos desde la primera fila, y Baekhyun le guiñó un ojo antes de continuar con más fuerza—. ¡Somos los Peskipiksi Pesternomi! Mil gracias a la Directora McGonagall por dejarnos actuar, en breve una lechuza le hará llegar nuestro disco firmado, profe.

La directora puso los ojos en blanco, pero había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios finos y se unió al aplauso del resto de alumnos.

—Vamos a cantar unos temas de nuestro nuevo álbum, _Hay un troll en las mazmorras_ —continuó Baekhyun—. Se llaman _Pociones desesperadas_ , _El escarbato que me dejó sin blanca_ y nuestro single, _Amor en el baño de prefectos_.

Jung Jungkook empezó a ahogarse con su cerveza de mantequilla detrás de Jongin, que estaba riendo a carcajadas.

—¡Disfrutad! —dijo Jongdae, antes de empezar a tocar.

El tiempo pareció distorsionarse, y antes de darse cuenta, Baekhyun había pasado de estar sobre el escenario cantando a plena capacidad de sus pulmones a estar de nuevo sobre el suelo de piedra del Gran Salón, entre los brazos de Jongin, con las piernas aún temblorosas.

—¡Ha sido increíble! —dijo Jongdae, sin aliento, cogiendo la cerveza que le ofreció Joonmyun y pasándole un brazo por los hombros, probablemente porque sus piernas temblaban tanto como las de Baekhyun.

—¿Habéis visto a McGonagall darlo todo con la canción del baño de prefectos? —exclamó Chanyeol—. Espectacular.

—¿Qué tal? —dijo Jongin, muy cerca del rostro de Baekhyun. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa perenne. Baekhyun no había podido evitar mirarlo en medio del público, de vez en cuando. Nunca se acostumbraría del todo a cuánto destacaba Jongin entre los demás—. ¿Parecido a lo que viste en el espejo?

—Mil veces mejor. Esto es _real_ —respondió Baekhyun, y le plantó un beso en la comisura de los labio,s a la vez que alguien ponía una canción animada de las Brujas de Macbeth y todo el mundo a su alrededor empezó a bailar. Baekhyun miró a Jongin a los ojos, borracho de euforia y cerveza de mantequilla, y le tendió una mano caballerosa—. Deseo cumplido. ¿Hacemos realidad el tuyo?

Jongin observó su mano y se mordió el labio. Estar con Jongin cuando no reprimía nada había sido lo mejor del último mes, verlo hablar y actuar sin barreras de ningún tipo, y Baekhyun no podía estar más enamorado de él. Pero aún no lo había visto bailar, algo que Jongin adoraba, según Taemin y Joonmyun; y también algo que hacía que su magia veela alcanzara su punto álgido. Baekhyun había estado leyendo sobre las veelas, y se decía que si un humano tenía la mala fortuna de encontrarse a una veela bailando, se vería obligado a unirse a ella y bailar hasta que muriera de extenuación. Baekhyun estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, y sonrió mostrando todos los dientes cuando Jongin aceptó la mano tendida y comenzó a bailar.

Fue la primera vez que sintió el tirón físico, el impulso de acercarse a Jongin de forma tan lúcida. El resto del mundo no se volvió borroso. Baekhyun era muy consciente, en su visión periférica, de Joonmyun y Jongdae moviéndose torpemente entre risas, a Taemin mirando a Jongin con una especie de orgullo maternal y a Jimin charlando con Taehyung y Jungkook, que parecía haberse recuperado bien de su asfixia. Pero no podía despegar los ojos de la forma en que Jongin se movía frente a él, de cómo su cuerpo respondía a cada oscilación de sus brazos, a cada ondulación de su cintura.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Jongin, con una leve sonrisa. Parecía estar pasándoselo bien, pero no quitaba ojo a la expresión de Baekhyun, algo desenfocada.

—Querría bailar contigo hasta morir —dijo Baekhyun, acercándose a Jongin para rodear su cintura con los brazos. Jongin lo miró, al borde de empezar a preocuparse, y Baekhyun le mostró su sonrisa más amplia antes de tomar su rostro entre las manos—. Pero no tiene nada que ver con tu parte veela.

Jongin le sostuvo la mirada y sonrió, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo para alzarlo de puntillas hasta unir sus labios, aún moviéndose de un lado a otro, siguiendo el ritmo sin perder ni un paso.

—¿Mejor que lo que viste en el espejo? —murmuró Baekhyun, contra su boca.

—Lo supera con creces —dijo Jongin, e imitando a Baekhyun, añadió—: _Esto es real._

—Entonces al final sí que se han tomado un chupito de Amortentia cada uno, ¿no? —dijo Chanyeol, supuestamente a Jongdae, pero asegurándose de que Baekhyun lo oyera—. ¿O están así de atontados de forma natural?

—Lo llevan en la sangre —replicó Jongdae, con tono divertido, y le tiró a Baekhyun uno de los lazos del árbol de Navidad que tenía detrás—. ¡Buscaos una sala común u os lanzo una maldición que os deje así pegados para siempre!

A Baekhyun no le parecía una mala perspectiva de futuro, así que se quedó exactamente como estaba.

**Author's Note:**

> lo que más me jode del asunto, señoría, es haber tenido que escribir este fic en tres días cuando tenía tres meses para hacerlo. pero así soy, y esto es lo que ha salido. espero que te haya gustado un poquito! <3


End file.
